The Matters of the Heart
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Discontinued: Read Author's Notice. Status will be complete in two days.
1. Lost and Insecure

**The Matters of the Heart**

**sadly it is a crossover fanfic. **

**HPxTwilight**

**Full Summary: When Draco **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people, kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch game he thought what the bloody hell. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** protected him from Voldemort he thought someone Polyjuiced the git. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** told him he was a pureblood Veela and he was his mate he thought the world would end. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** took him to a small town called Forks so that Voldemort wouldn't find him, he didn't think the world would end - no he simply thought that the Fates hated him enough to condemn him another way. Harry Potter wasn't that far off.**

**A / N: My first crossover – curiosity peeked my interest just so you know. Yes I know it is a lame title XD. There is a bunch of ideas in my head that have been floating around there for a while. This apparently is one of them. The Chapter title has to do with the sound You Found Me by the ****Fray****. Why? Because it's a damn good song. You'll see random small pieces of lyrics as chapter titles. By all means there will be music in this story. So if you have suggestions of music related to how people could feel or ect then feel free to tell me. **

**Warning: SLASH, possible fem-slash, het of course, lemon duh! Despite the summary there is no character death. Well main characters anyways XD. And this story is somewhat AU. Things happened at different times and you'll find out what in the story. If I have a number next to a certain event that means I'll explain after the chapter is finished. When they reach Forks all events will start from the first book of Twilight. This is during their sixth year. AU people remember AU. Some pairings may change but it depends on later chapters. There is also OOCness but hello this site is called fanfiction XD. It is to be expected!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters nor do I own Twilight characters. If I did I could be living in a nice big house near the beach and sipping on wine in one of those big round shiny glasses.**

**Chapter One: Lost and Insecure**

**--**

Harry Potter paced around the common room. His feet were shuffling across the floor because he couldn't bother picking them up and his pointer finger on his right hand was tapping his lips repeatedly. His skin was tan surprisingly because sun decided to grace Hogwarts. His vibrant green eyes were smothered because of those horrid round glasses that were taped together. He was a bit muscular thanks to Quidditch training and working out a bit this summer. Harry's hair was messy and flopped around his head declaring that it could never be tamed.

"Harry, mate, I know you have good reason for pacing and all but could you stop it? I'm getting a bit dizzy mind you."

Harry paused and glanced towards his friend's way before continuing his pacing. Just because he could. Okay maybe he thought it was funny to attempt to rile up the red head. It was just too easy.

Ronald Weasley huffed and crossed his arms around his chest. His red hair waved around his face causing Harry to admit that he wished his hair was tamed like that. Light freckles were scattered across Ron's nose, light blue eyes shining with some amusement, lips that were red because of white teeth nibbling on them, and a somewhat pale peachy skin that also had some light freckles here and there. Ron looked at Harry while attempting to hide a smile.

"Stuff it Ron." Harry said as he turned and began pacing the other direction for the tenth time. "Do you think he was under Imperious?"

Ron shrugged. "What would the caster accomplish? I mean he bloody kissed you mate."

"He has a point Harry."

Harry turned his eyes at the girl whose nose was stuck in a book. He shook his head. "Then why would he kiss me? Bloody hell i-it-"

"It looked kind of hot to me."

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron cried out in unison.

Hermione Granger looked up. Rectangular reading glasses hung off her small but cute nose. Her skin was fair and took a healthy glow despite the fact that she wasn't one for female products. Her wavy uncontrolled hair framed her face and of course it brought out her chocolate brown eyes. She put the book on her lap and folded her slender fingers together. She raised an eyebrow. "What? I have fan girl tendencies too you know."

The two boys groaned. Oh they knew alright. They never took Hermione as the voyeur type but she was. She specifically liked gay and lesbians getting it on. When they asked her if she was lesbian or bisexual she claimed to be perfectly straight. To put is shortly they didn't believe her.

"Before she starts ranting about her…'tendencies' as she put it - can we please figure out why Draco **Malfoy **kissed me!!" Harry exclaimed throwing up his arms in exaggeration. He just had to admit that pacing around the room like a madman didn't help his brain function properly. When his friends shrugged he let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Actually…I heard some interesting rumors about him lately." Hermione said with a knowing voice. Harry figured she probably knew personally and it wasn't just rumors. He looked at her along with Ron. The silence was making the situation feel suspenseful.

Ron scowled. "Tell us already!" he demanded when she wasn't saying anything. The girl smirked and the boys inwardly winced. Did something happen to bring out Hermione's sadistic side?

"It is for me to know and you to find out."

Harry had to argue. "You said they were rumors!"

"Then go find Lavender-" Hermione said spitting out the name with pure hatred. "- and ask her. Merlin knows that the girl has every rumor stuck in her puny feather crowded brain."

Ron shivered. He found out Hermione had a crush on him a long time ago. It was around third year when he found out by accident. He overheard Lavender and Hermione arguing and sure enough his name was screamed out while declarations to get with him first were made. It wasn't his fault he had to reject both of them because he was unsure of his sexual orientation. He was going through puberty and had a few dreams of girls AND guys. He was put off with the idea of being with anyone for a while. Harry would have felt sorry for him if he wasn't questioning his own orientation and trying to figure out why Sirius Black was after him. Of course he was happy to find out the supposedly crazy murderer was innocent and his Godfather. Then again he was crazy in his own way.

As if she was called upon Lavender walked in the Gryffindor common rooms with a bubbly nature. Her blond hair was tied up into a pony tail and with a rainbow heart attached to the rubber band. She waved and was prepare to walk to the girl's dorms. Until Harry called her out that is.

"Hey Lavender has there been any rumors revolving around Draco Malfoy lately?"

The girl smiled. She was pleased at the fact someone encouraged her to gossip without any effort on her part. She bounced her way to Harry. "Oh plenty! The latest one is that he shagged everyone in Slytherin."

Harry shivered at the thought of being shagged by Draco Malfoy. It was bad enough he was kissed but to be shagged by the git? It didn't seem like a good idea. "That's…great. Anything else?"

Lavender face scrunched up in thought. It made her look cute and Ron couldn't help but blush. The girl's face was like a light bulb going on and she gave Harry a look. "Are you asking me because he kissed you at the Quidditch game?"

Harry flinched and reluctantly offered a nod. Lavender smiled. "Oh well I heard there was a possibly a Veela. He was probably testing out if you were his mate." Harry paled but the girl continued on. "I think nothing scares a Draco than the possibility of his worst enemy being his mate. Although I have to admit seeing you two kiss was porn itself. OH! I have to go now Harry. Bye!" The girl waved before hopping up the stairs.

Silence consumed the room again. Harry decided to break it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Stop smirking. It's not bloody amusing."

"Sure, whatever lets you sleep at night Harry." She brought up her book and started reading it again. The amusement never left her face.

"He's serious Mione. I mean it's Malfoy we're talking about." Ron said. Hermione just ignored him and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Truthfully I'm wondering if he's really a Veela because if he is he has no right to claim to be a pureblood."

Hermione sighed and put her book down again. "Really Ron, do you ever pay attention in class? We learned this already. There are such things as pureblood Veela's and their blood is said to be more pure and genuine than pureblood wizards and witches. Half-blooded Veela's are treated as equals to normal witches and wizards while those with only some Veela blood are treated with as much respect as any other Light magical creature."

Ron face radiated with confusion. Harry, out of instinct, raised his hand. He smiled and the annoyed look on Hermione's face when she murmured something about 'not being a bloody teacher'. "If that is so then how come the Ministry treats muggle-born the way they do?"

Hermione gave Harry the 'are you stupid' look and rolled her eyes. "Really Harry! Our Ministry is messed up already. What makes you think that their way would make sense to us?"

Hermione went silent for a little. "My theory is that they fear that some muggle-born are more powerful than them. I even bet some people in the Ministry know that Voldemort – oh Ron seriously it's just a name- is one so they make it seem like we're weaker."

Harry nodded in agreement and Ron just decided to ignore all this talk. He was never good and wrapping his brain around information.

"How come we're only finding out about Malfoy now?" Ron pondered out loud.

"That's a stupid question Ron. I mean it's Malfoy! Why would he want to tell us he attracts people to molest him unintentionally?" Harry said snickering. Ron joined in.

Yet again Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not a stupid question. Draco turned sixteen this year right?" The boys shrugged and Hermione sighed. "Really now you two are ill informed. Anyways Veela don't come into their Inheritance until they are sixteen."

"I thought you had to be seventeen to receive you're Inheritance." Ron just shook his head. "Bah. Veela's are strange."

"You're strange." Harry countered. He was really getting bored with this talk. Hermione glared at their little knowledge.

"Actually the only reason Veela's come into their Inheritance early is because it is an age of maturity in them. When Veela's are younger they are gathering power and their future gifts start to form. Some Veela become Healers or Herbologists. Others because Auror's while some become Seer's or Divination teachers, although that last one is rare. There are also some rare cases that they receive greater powers but none of them were ever recorded."

Harry wiggled his noise. "I don't think it would be good if Malfoy become a Seer."

Ron laughed. "I bet Fate screwed you over and made him one."

Harry suddenly thought of something and looked at Hermione curiously. "I thought Veela's were females."

Hermione giggled. "That is true. There are very few male Veela's and if there are their mates are most likely males. Male Veela's are also submissive in the relationship and bed." Hermione face glazed over at the thought but she shook her head. "Not only that but if the Male Veela mate was a girl he would still be submissive."

Ron and Harry gaped before falling back with hysterical laughter. Hermione laughed for a little while too before going back to her book again.

"Although in a way it's not funny. The reason why there are very little Male Veela is because they are most likely to get rejected or are unable to find their mates in time." Hermione eyes saddened. "Some sexist's woman who figure that they should have a man in the relationship and Male Veela's are not seen as such. Some also reject them because of their beauty which is a real pity seeing how looks shouldn't have to condemn the person. The ones who couldn't find their mate in time die of distress or slowly lose their minds."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling thinking. Ron and Harry sobered with a look of sympathy on their faces. Harry used Tempus on his snitch clock and gasped. "SHIT! I still haven't done my potions essay!"

Ron gaped. "Crap I forgot about that." Before the boys could even look at Hermione she shook her head.

"Aw come on Mione! I thought you love us!"

"It's not my fault you couldn't bother to pick up a book and look up The Draught of Peace. Seriously it was easy!"

The boys snorted. Hermione glared and shut her book with a loud bang. The boys flinched and watched her stomp up the stairs. The two sighed and grabbed their bags from the side of the common room's red couch. The weight of the books in them caused them to lean to their sides and wobble their way up the stairs.

-- Around Midnight --

Harry looked out the window of his dorm. Questions were running through his mind. No matter how he tried he couldn't get the 'what ifs' out of his head. What if Malfoy was a Veela? What if Harry was really his mate? What if he actually liked the idea? What if…

Harry let out a silent sigh and ran both of his hands through his hair pushing it back. He looked at his feet and smiled slightly when he wiggled his toes. He fell back on his bed and looked up at the stone ceiling. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but feel lost.

What if he was holding Draco Malfoy's life in his hands?

-- Tuesday --

"Get off Crabbe!"

"Houston we have a problem! Someone get Vincent off of Draco!"

"Bloody hell Draco of all the things you had to be- you just had to be a Veela!"

"Not my fault! AAAH HE'S GOING FOR MY PANTS! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF!"

"Heave ho!"

A loud thud was heard in the Slytherin boy's dorm area. Three groans were heard.

"Guys, you're squishing me…" A dark skin boy groaned out painfully. "And I might add that Vincent and Greg aren't exactly light."

"Oi! I resent that. We lost some weight over the years." Gregory said pushing Vincent off him. He got up and dusted off his robes as if he had landed in dirt. Blaise Zabini picked himself off the floor and helped Vincent up who was scratching his head in confusion.

"Uuuuh…what was I doing?" He asked with an innocent tone. He took Blaise's hand and got up dusting himself off just like Gregory. Draco, who was the cause of all commotion, growled and pointed at the boy.

"You were molesting me in your sleep!" The boy accused making Vincent's hands rise up in the air.

"Not my fault you're a bloody Veela!" He paled after he realized something. "Oh Merlin I just molested my best mate!" Vincent yanked on his hair. Gregory patted his friend on the back in a comforting way.

"Not your fault he's a Veela."

"It's not my fault either!" Draco declared crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. He glared at Blaise who was laughing his ass off now on his own bed. "It's not funny Zabini!"

Blaise wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Draco still stifling his laughter. "Mate you weren't where I was. This has to be one of the most eventful mornings ever."

Draco huffed and opened his trunk gathering his robes. He slammed his trunk shut and stalked his way into the bathroom slamming the door close.

Blaise winced. Gregory sighed. "We have to stop teasing him about it. It just reminds him of who his mate is." Vincent nodded in agreement. Blaise's face shadowed over.

"What if the Dark Lord finds out? I don't want to know what he would do to Draco." Blaise whispered. Despite on Draco being the Ice Prince of Slytherin his house mates knew better. Draco was caring to his own kind and protected his own kind. The Slytherin's returned the favor and worried about the blond most of the time. Well more now then ever.

"The Dark Lord won't find out any time soon. Remember Draco is shielding our minds." Vincent pointed out. He spelled his robes on and sat down on his bed letting Gregory play with his hair. "Besides the Dark Lord is smart enough not to threaten a Veela's mate. Veela's are naturally territorial."

Blaise laughed. "Yes, yes, that is too true. Draco is possessive as it is now that he has come into his Veela Inheritance he's bound to get worse."

"You know I'm right here." Draco called from the bathroom doorway. His hair was tied back and his silver eyes were dancing with amusement. The black robes only brought out his pale skin color and his silver eyes – not to mention the blond hair too. He leaned casually yet elegantly against the doorway. The boys turned their heads to him. Vincent looked down and flushed with embarrassment.

"You know I wouldn't let the Dark Lord get to me right?" Draco asked softly. His eyes downcast as if he was unsure of it himself.

"Draco you're father-"

"My father is also a Veela. He knows that I cannot be marked like he was." Draco said his tone itself was a silent demand. Blaise snapped his jaw shut.

"But Draco…I don't get how you can't get marked while he did." Vincent said merely with curiosity and concern. Draco smiled.

"My father was drunk when he married my mother. The bond the marriage brings allows him to be marked by someone other than his mate. I, on the other hand, am not bonded to anyone hence can only be marked by my mate." Draco explained. His boiling anger was hidden behind a cool, calm, and collected mask.

"That's right isn't it? Veela's can't hold their liquor." Blaise's smile twisted evilly causing the dorm occupants to laugh.

"You better not plan anything Blaise for you know I can extract my revenge!" Draco said jokingly. Blaise got up and swung an arm around Draco.

"I'm sure you could. Now let's head out for breakfast mates! We have some food to raid!" Blaise ran to the door with his arm up in the air. "Onward for our colleagues await!"

Vincent and Gregory left with their arms over each other shoulders yelling 'charge! Charge!' Draco smiled and marched out of their dorm room as dignified as possible.

Surely there was no way to ruin this day.

--

Draco stomped out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class frustrated and for the most part angry. "I can't believe my godfather!" He forced out. He clenched his jaw together again and grinded his teeth.

Blaise came out after him. "Calm down Draco. I'm sure he was just trying to tease you."

Draco spun around to face him. "Tease me? Tease me!? He bloody taught us how to defend against angry Veela's!" Draco hands became fists and the skin was starting to get whiter than they were. "When fighting against a Veela, whose mate has been threatened, one must first send a patronus (**sp**) to find his or her mate. If you are unsuccessful then you must stupefy or use a body binding curse." Draco said mimicking Professor Snape.

He spun around again when three fits of laughter was heard behind him. He glared at The Golden Trio. "What are you laughing at?"

Harry- no – _**Potter**_ looked at him and flashed him a smile. "That was the most accurate impersonation I heard of Snape ever."

Draco couldn't help but flush. He turned his face away. "Well Potter you try having him as you're Head of House and see what you pick up."

Weasley, who had finished his giggle fit, looked at Malfoy. Draco swallowed he could just hear the question that was about to be asked.

"Are you really a Veela?" Weasley asked. Draco looked at the ground. He felt Blaise swing an arm over his shoulder.

"What's it to you Weasel-bee? Hoping to be his mate?"

Draco gagged on reflex. He looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Blaise!"

"What it's not like he really is!" Blaise said raising his free hand up.

Draco froze when Potter spoke. "I feel sorry for whoever is your mate. They have to put up with you."

He felt Blaise arms leave his shoulder. "What do you mean by that Potter?" The tone Blaise held was one with authority and anger. He heard Granger whisper 'Harry!' as if she was about to scold. Draco closed his eyes and walked away from the scene. He didn't realize someone was following him.

"Malfoy! Wait Malfoy!" Granger's voice yelled out. It was catching up to him which caused him to walk faster. He opened his eyes and blinked away unwanted tears. He had to force himself not to release the Thrill, a Veela's cry to his or her mate, and his right hand was rose scratching over his heart. As if to try to get rid of the aching pain in his chest. He stopped when a hand tugged on his left sleeve. He yanked it away and placed his hands over his ears.

"I don't want to hear it Granger!" He yelled out. He thought she would have left but she didn't. He heard her footsteps as he walked in front of him.

"He didn't mean it in a bad way Malfoy…" She said softly. Draco couldn't look at her for he would end up believing it. "He really is his mate aren't you?"

Draco swallowed his answer. When he felt her arms around him he nestled his face into her shoulder and let out a sob. "He hates me! My mate hates me…"

Hermione cooed comforting words and began stroking his hair. "It's alright. It will be alright."

"He hates me…I'm going to be rejected…"

"Harry isn't like that. He won't reject you. Everything will be alright." Hermione continued her cooing. Every word she whispered went against his negative opinions. When he finally called down he backed away from her and wiped his face.

"I probably look like a bloody mess." Was the first thing he said once he was a little more composed. Granger laughed softly and spelled his hair to look the way it did. She took out a tissue from Merlin knows were and began wiping his face as if he were a child. He waved his hand around and grabbed the tissue with his other hand.

"I'm not a child Granger…thank you though." He said sincerely. He secretly looked for any signs of the world ending but when he didn't find one he was in disbelief. "Why did you run after me?"

"I was the only one who noticed you leaving. I think Zabini punched Harry." Granger said shrugging. "Besides I'm the only one who knows more about mates. I doubt Zabini pays more attention in class than Harry and Ron."

Draco shook his head. "He doesn't." Draco let himself smile a little. "Thanks Granger."

Granger smiled and brought her hand. "Call me Hermione or Mione. I have a feeling you'll be hanging around a lot."

Draco's face fell. "I doubt it." He shook her hand anyways. "Thanks for letting me spoil your robes with tears."

Hermione laughed. "You being a Malfoy and a pureblood Veela I'll consider it an honor." She said with a somewhat mocking tone. Draco raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms with false authority.

"Alright then get down and bow to the great Draco Malfoy!"

"She doesn't need to bow to anyone Malfoy!" Harry's voice cut through their little scene. Draco groaned along with Hermione.

"He was just joking Harry. Calm down." She said. Draco wondered if she was Harry's personal common sense.

"I somehow doubt that Hermione." Harry said going up to her and grabbing her arm. She yanked it back.

"Really Harry you're being ridiculous! We were just fooling around." She turned to Draco. "Isn't that right Ma- Draco?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Yeah we were Mione."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "You better tell him soon!" She said before looking at Harry. She nodded her head and the two started walking in their direction. He heard Harry ask her Hermione 'tell who what?' before they were out of his hearing area.

Draco shoulders slumped and he found a small corner to sit in for a while.

How was he going to survive this school year?

------------

"Mione are you sure he was fooling around? I mean he-"

"Harry James Potter did you even notice how he looked?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well it looked like he had been crying but-"

"But nothing! You should think before you say things Harry! He's a Veela and Veela's are sensitive about their mates." Hermione crossed her arms but her face was a mirror image of concern. "He looked so insecure Harry. He doesn't think his mate will want him."

"I can't blame the person he's a git."

"Harry!" Hermione smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for Mione?" Harry whined messaging his head.

"You really are an insensitive bastard!" She said before stomping off towards the Hospital Wing. Harry followed in a daze.

Hermione's never cursed at him like that before. Hermione, on the other hand, was hoping Draco didn't hear Harry say that.

_**--**_

_**Ch. 1 Lost and Insecure**_

_**Well I'm going to continue this depending on whether or not people liked how it started out. Harry and Draco probably won't be in forks until the third…yeah the third or fourth chapter. **_

_**Please review. **_


	2. Delicate or Innocent

**Ch. 2: Delicate or Innocent**

**A / N: Well this title is from the song Show me Love by Tatu. I don't think it will closely relate to the chapter but hey it might XD. I think I'm updating quicker because this story is in my head.**

**Full Summary: When Draco **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people, walked up to him and kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch game he thought what the bloody hell. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** protected him from Voldemort he thought someone Polyjuiced the git. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** told him he was a pureblood Veela and he was his mate he thought the world would end. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** took him to a small town called Forks so that Voldemort wouldn't find him, he didn't think the world would end - no he simply thought that the Fates hated him enough to condemn him another way. Harry Potter wasn't that far off.**

**Warning: SLASH, possible fem-slash, het of course, lemon duh! Despite the summary there is no character death. Well main characters anyways XD. And this story is somewhat AU. Things happened at different times and you'll find out what in the story. If I have a number next to a certain event that means I'll explain after the chapter is finished. When they reach Forks all events will start from the first book of Twilight. This is during their sixth year. AU people remember AU. Some pairings may change but it depends on later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters nor do I own Twilight characters. If I did I'd proudly show off that I wrote both series and shove a free book in your face while holding a wine bottle in my free hand.**

**Warning: The scene after this will be slightly different but all in all is nearly the same thing. I did not come up with this idea (JKR yet again) and Draco has different means for wanting the prize. and for most part this isn't edited properly yet.**

**--**

"_I can't blame the person he's a git."_

"_Harry!" Hermione smacked his head. _

"_Ow! What was that for Mione?" Harry whined messaging his head._

"_You really are an insensitive bastard!" She said before stomping off towards the Hospital Wing. Harry followed in a daze. _

_Hermione's never cursed at him like that before. Hermione, on the other hand, was hoping Draco didn't hear Harry say that._

_--_

Hermione couldn't help but slam the doors open when entering the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn jumped in surprise and looked behind his back.

"Miss Granger! My dear you gave me such a fright! Please come in quietly next time." He said patting his hand over his good old heart.

Hermione trudged her way in and Harry followed her. "Come on Mione. I wasn't serious!" Harry whispered as he stood next to her. She ignored him and gathered asked the Parvati what the assignment. The twin opened up her book to the section about the Felix Felicis Potion. Hermione scowled at the page.

"Mione! Ron and I were just fooling around." Harry said making a whining noise he knew would get her attention.

"I don't care. You have no right making fun of-"

The doors once again slammed open and Professor Slughorn jumped up again. He patted his heart again and looked back at the person who answered.

Draco Malfoy looked like he went through heaven and back. The Patil twins giggled and pointed out a kiss mark on his neck. Lavender blushed at the blond's unbuttoned shirt. Romilda Vane, even with her distaste for the blond, couldn't hold back her blush and unconsciously the girl shifted and fixed her clothes. Draco scowled at the horny teenage girls and the scowl worsened when he noticed the boys. He walked to a table where nobody was at and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione giggled and took her stuff over there and stationed herself next to him. He gave her a nod and she gave him one back.

Least to say the other students were a bit shocked out of their lust. Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, was willingly pairing up with Draco Malfoy, who happens to loathe muggle-borns? Not to mention they have hated each other for five years! Gossipers began whispering about preparing to exaggerate the facts.

"What happened to you?" Hermione whispered. She glanced at Harry who was staring at her with his own shock (apparently the fact that they are somehow getting along still hasn't been computed into his brain). She shook her head and looked at Draco. He sighed.

"I was cornered by a pair of Hufflepuff girls. I'm never underestimating a Hufflepuff's need to love ever again." He shivered at the thought. Hermione giggled. "Didn't you know Hufflepuffs are all about the love Draco?" Several background gasps were heard when he spoke his name like it was forbidden.

"Now, class, since you are looking at the page about the Felix Felicis potion -can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

Draco rolled his eyes when Hermione raised her hand. "The potion makes the user feel lucky for a certain amount of time-"

"Depending on the amount that's taken, of course." Draco interrupted. The bushy hair girl glared at him but continued on.

"Yes, and during the time they have taken the potion everything they attempt will be successful." Hermione finished with a smile. She secretly pinched Draco's arm through his robes and he let out a small 'ow'. He began nursing his arm and sent her a pouty look which she promptly ignored.

"Excellent Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn dug into his robes and pulled out a small vile. "You see this vile here? In it is a little bit of Liquid Luck, also known as the Felix Felicis! Now! I bet you are wondering why I am showing you this. To put it simply, if any one of you manages to complete a successful Draught of Living Death then I will grant you this small little vile of Felix Felicis!"

Everyone stared at him in wonder causing the Professor's to scrunch up. He clapped his hands, careful to avoid dropping the vile, and murmured something like 'hop to it.'

Draco bit his lip.

"Professor-" Two voices rang out. Draco and Harry looked at each other. The Professor waited for them to talk. Irritated Slughorn puffed his chest out. "Now, now what is it boys?"

"I don't have a book." They said together again. Harry glared at Draco who didn't notice because he was a little happy to be in sync with Harry.

Slughorn pointed to a cob web covered cabinet. "There should be two books in there." He said before wondering off and watching people stumble over ingredients. Draco and Harry – still in sync- walked up to the cabinet and reached out to open the dirty thing. They paused when their hands collided and Harry heard Malfoy hold his breath. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the cabinet purposely hitting the blond's hand with the wooden opening. Draco cursed and brought his hand back.

"Watch it H- Potter my hands are delicate." Draco said in a soft whine. Harry snorted and before he could reach out for the good, un-torn text book Malfoy snatched it from the cabinet.

"Hmph." The blond let out walking back to Hermione. Harry couldn't even fathom why Hermione wanted to hang out with the git. He glared at the torn text book and grabbed it wiping off the spider webs and dust that came with the book. He opened it and furrowed his eyebrows at the elegant writing claiming the book belonged to the Half-Blood Prince.

He passed by Hermione and Draco placing the book where he was stationed.

"Wonder why he's looking at the thing so…" Draco started. "Hey I think I recognize that book."

"Really now should you try making the potion? You might get lucky with him." Hermione said trying to cut the Sopophorous bean. She let out a frustrated grunt and slammed the knife on the table. She looked at Harry and gaped. "How are you doing that?!" She 'whispered' to him. He didn't seem to hear her. Draco was just copying Harry from a far.

"He smashed the bean…so it must be in that book of his. Look at how old it looks." Draco murmured. Sure he was a bastard at times but that didn't mean he couldn't put two and two together. Besides…watching Harry can lead you to some interesting conclusions.

"The instructions specifically say-" Hermione started but Draco covered her mouth and pressed the knife down on the bean. She watched wide eyed as he was able to finally put it in the cauldron. He yelped as teeth bit down on his palm and took his hand off her mouth.

"What is this hurt Draco day or something?" He murmured wiping his hand on his robe.

"No but there was no need to keep your hand on my mouth!" Hermione hissed out. She quickly copied Draco and waited.

"I'm done Professor." Harry announced. Professor Slughorn went over and checked his potion. Hermione stomped her foot on the ground extremely irritated.

"Well done Harry!" Everyone watched as Slughorn took the potion out from his robes again and handed it to Harry. "Congratulations Mister Potter! If you would stay behind after class for a bit? Class dismissed!"

Draco and Hermione left together ignoring the still gaping students. "How did he know what to do!? The instructions specifically said to cut the bean not-"

"Hermione you're making too big of a deal on this." Draco said casually. He sighed. "Although it was pretty hot to watch his look of concentration."

Hermione giggled. "You got it bad. If you two have sex can I watch?" She asked with a dazed look almost as similar to Luna Lovegood. Draco wrinkled his nose. "No way! I wouldn't want Hermione Granger watch me get it on with-"

"Hermione wait up!" Harry's voice called out from behind them. Hermione turned back while Draco just stopped and looked at the ground.

"I have to tell you something!" Harry stopped and looked at Malfoy. Draco felt the gaze and looked at Hermione.

"I'll see you later then?"

Hermione eyebrows furrowed. She looked at Harry who gave her a pleading look. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Tell him soon!" Draco flushed and sped away.

"Really Hermione why are you suddenly hanging out with him?" Harry said. He mocked a look of horror. "You're not his dominate mate are you?!"

Hermione giggled. "I wish! No, no I'm not. Although I'm trying to get him to confess!"

Harry shrugged. "It's weird how you act like good friends and this is only in a matter of hours!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking again. "Really Harry, he's not so bad when you see his soft side. Now let's go get Ron from the Hospital Wing. I'm pretty sure he stayed there during his free period. I swear I thought he wanted to be…"

Harry tuned her out.

-- Four Months later--

He hasn't spoken to Hermione in four months. It was such a bother because Harry and Weasley would pop out of thin air and stand next to her like body guards. Not that he could blame Harry. Weasel, though, was always under the category of general annoyance. It was cute at first but after the first two months he stopped trying to talk to Hermione and waited for her to come to him.

Draco walked into the Room of Requirement. He always found that place comforting. He pushed his hair back and then let his hand dangle to the side. When he heard noises coming from the room he froze. Silently he walked in and gaped. A vanishing cabinet. Who is…?

"Millicent what are you doing?!" He called out walking up to the girl. "You shouldn't be fiddling around with that! Let whatever you put in there out!" He demanded.

Millicent froze. "I can't…I-I…"

Draco's face shadowed immediately. "Millicent…you didn't go to France this summer…did you…?"

Millicent sobbed and turned to Draco showing her left forearm. "He'll kill my parents if I don't! You have to understand Draco! Please!"

Draco's face promised murder. "I'll fucking kill that bastard!" He stepped back at the evil radiating from the mark. "Cover that up!"

The girl did so. She sobbed and he hugged her closely. "Millicent you shouldn't have to do this…"

"They would have given you the mission Draco!"

Draco growled. He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. "Who told you that? You know of my heritage!"

Millicent shook her head. "I-I only found out when school started! T-They tricked me!"

"Who?" Draco's voice was low and menacing when he asked. He wanted to rip their guts out and watch their blood flow out of their bodies. No one messed with his friends.

She shook her head. "I don't know. They were saying how bad it would be if you had gotten the mission. Telling me that if I didn't take it you would probably end up in Azkaban and you didn't deserve it."

"So it was a fellow Slytherin." Draco hissed out. He placed his hands on Millicent's forehead. "Do not be alarmed." He warned before breaking into her mind. Memories overwhelmed him and he started going through the darker ones. He cursed when he came across a fixed memory. He waved his hand and growled.

--

"…_You know what could happen Millicent! If Malfoy was put on the mission he could be put in Azkaban!"_

"_You don't want him in Azkaban do you Millicent? After all he's done for you?"_

"_Oh…you don't believe me? Then believe this! CRUCIO!"_

_--_

Draco winced and pulled out. The girl had tears flowing down her face. "I'm sorry Millicent I didn't think-"

She put a hand up. "It's alright."

Draco bared his teeth. "Alright? Alright?! I'm getting to the bottom of this and don't try to stop me!" Draco said. He turned and strode out of the room with his robes billowing out behind him like Snape. He ignored her pleads to stay out of it. His feet hitting the ground harder and harder because the more he thought about the situation the angrier he got. "_I will make sure she remains innocent!"_ he thought. It wasn't a something he would forget – no it was a promise.

But first – he needed to find Dumbledore.

--

Draco wasn't surprise that the Gargoyle moved when he reached it. He strode up the stairs and was about to head into Dumbledore's office.

"…where the Horcux is?"

"As much as I would like to discuss this Harry I believe Mr. Malfoy has something to speak to me about."

Draco walked in. He ignored Harry who was glaring him down. "I need to speak to you Headmaster."

The Headmaster eyes twinkled but his face turned grave. "I am sorry my boy but it is important that Harry and I finish our-"

"Millicent Bulstrode has been forced to take the Dark Mark and given a mission involving the school." Draco said in a hurry. He ignored the look of suspicion from Harry. He still couldn't blame him.

Dumbledore's twinkle faded completely. "Ah, that is very grave news indeed. What…specifically is this mission and why are you telling me about it?"

Draco bared his teeth out of anger and also ignored the wand that Harry had drawn. "For you to only care about the mission and my reasons for being here instead of the student angers me greatly you old coot!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Malfoy. I am merely curious if this mission of hers will harm any of my students." Dumbledore said with a soothing manner. If anything being talk to like a child angered the Veela more. Wind began picking up around the blond. Draco closed his eyes and breathed opening them once he was calm enough to speak.

"Should Potter be allowed to hear this?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry who gave the old man a pleading look. Dumbledore seemed to try to resist the plea but nodded slowly. "Yes. He is involved in this war as much as I am."

"You have noticed the recent events. A dark necklace given to the girl and the poison administrated to the Weasley?"

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said. Draco avoided growling at the dense old man. Then again he couldn't tell if the man was aware or not. Nor could he read the Headmaster's mind like he could with Snape, who is trained in Occulmacy. That proves the strength of this wizard.

"Her mission is to kill you. It's been like that since the school started! She's almost finished fixing the Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

He heard Harry intake some breath.

"Ah, yes I have noticed someone was after my life. Unfortunately I wasn't aware of the Vanishing Cabinet in that room. How odd…although what makes me curious is why you are telling me Mr. Malfoy. Severus himself told me that you are close to your Slytherin's and that even the seventh years follow you with no doubt." Dumbledore pointed out. He rubbed his beard as if he was trying to get something out.

"Did you not hear me? I said she was forced to take the Dark Mark. And it was one of, 'my Slytherin's' as you so put it, forced her!"

Harry snorted. "Are you sure she didn't do it willingly?"

Draco snarled at him and winced inwardly. His instincts yelling at him for turning on his soul mate. "I looked through her memories Potter! I know what I saw and what I heard!" Draco brought his finger to his temple and a silver string started coming out of his mind.

Dumbledore gasped. "My boy! You are doing wandless magic."

Draco snorted. "No shit." He murmured before going up to the silver bowl and pouring the memory in. "Watch the damn thing! I'm leaving so I can-"

"Stay." Dumbledore ordered. It was a tone Draco and Harry gave the old man a look. "You are a powerful Veela Mr. Malfoy. You are benefiting the Light side by even daring to show us this memory."

Dumbledore waved his hand and the memory floated back to Draco before entering his head again. Draco grew furious but didn't react when Dumbledore raised his hand. "I am not saying I don't believe you. In fact I was very aware of Miss Bulstrode's attempts to take my life. However, we must leave the matter alone until an opportunity occurs."

Draco let out an angry screech. "You expect me to let my friend carry out a mission that could send her to Azkaban! How dare you even make me-"

Dumbledore withdrew his wand. "Mr. Malfoy calm yourself or I will cast a body binding spell on you."

Draco hissed in displeasure. "I will not calm down! She is in danger if she fails this mission! If you will not help me I will help her plan your demise!!"

"Now, Now Draco calm down." A voice called from the doorway. Draco turned to scowl at the familiar figure of his Godfather.

"Calm down? Calm down?! What are you even doing here?! Shouldn't you be teaching DADA with much enthusiasm! You have wanted that damn class for years and now you're-" Draco didn't even notice when a silencing charm was placed on him and when he did he slammed stomped his foot on the ground. The room shook with its force.

"Calm down Malfoy and I'll take the spell down." Harry's voice cut through his anger. He automatically found himself calm tone by the mere sound of it. He crossed his arms and pouted causing him to get strange looks from the three other occupants of the room. He felt Harry's power shift and the spell was lifted off him.

"Severus was there a reason why you wanted to see me?"

"No, I just needed to find Mister Malfoy before he did anything stupid. His power was shaking the whole school. It gave some students quite a scare." Severus said giving Draco a stern look. The blond looked away knowing that he could cave under it.

"Not my damn fault the walls aren't sturdy enough." Draco murmured. He took a parchment paper and conjured it into a chair wandlessly. He sat down and looked up at the two adults purposely avoiding Harry.

"Now that everything has settled down I leave you with this Calming Draught." Severus said giving Dumbledore a vile. "If you excuse me…" Severus sent a hateful glare at Harry, ignoring Draco's growl, before his billowing robes covered up his leave.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the two students. "Follow me. Both of you."

Draco frowned and walked out after Harry.

--

He hated apparition. He hated apparition. He absolutely positively **hated **apparition! The old coot could have warned him! It seemed Harry knew ahead of time but damn it all would it have been so hard to warn him!

They had walked to the Astronomy tour where they apparated to some random rock in front of some random cave – without warning! Once they were inside they stopped.

Dumbledore's hands pressing against the rock. "Ah one must gain entrance through giving them a bit of their blood."

Dumbledore looked at the two. Harry spoke up. "I can use mine sir."

"Oh no Harry. You're blood is to-"

"What the hell are we doing here anyways?" Draco cut in. He was annoyed being dragged to Merlin knows where. It was freezing. Water had splashed onto him because of those damned waves and now he wanted to be near a nice open fire.

"We are searching for Horcruxes my boy." Dumbledore said only a little bit of irritating showing in his voice. Draco raised and eyebrow.

"You mean like that damned snake?"

Harry and Dumbledore gasped. Dumbledore spoke carefully. "Is Nangini a horcrux? How do you know what they are?"

Draco scoffed. "My father saw it fit for me to learn everything about the Dark Arts. I swore to never use them unless I was in danger." Draco sniffed and came closer to the stone. He growled. "Open you damn thing."

As if it was obeying his orders the walls began to crumble granting them passage. He could sense his companions surprise and walked on. He sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything evil. Although I do think we are not alone." Draco murmured. He found a chain at the corner of the lake and walked up to it. Pulling the chain a boat appeared from the water. He turned to the two still gaping people. "Are you coming or am I the sacrifice Slytherin?"

The two got in the boat along with Draco. Draco crossed his arms and let the boat glide them across the small lake.

"Hey Potter?"

"What is it Malfoy?"

"If we somehow manage to die I should probably tell you that you are my mate." Draco said with a smirk. He looked down in the water and narrowed his eyes. How come he had a bad feeling about this?

He jumped when they finally hit the little stone island that was in the middle of the lake. He got out and held the boat as Harry and Dumbledore followed. When he let go the boat disappeared.

"Wonderful." He said turning to the pedestal in the middle. He walked close to it before backing away with a hand over his nose. "Oh that potion smells awful!"

"There is a potion my boy?" Dumbledore examined the liquid in the bowl. "Ah- it seems we cannot get to the horcrux without drinking the potion. Harry my boy-"

"I know the smell of a horcrux and I don't smell one. What if it isn't there?" Malfoy interrupted yet again. Harry growled.

"Malfoy stop interrupting us!" He demanded. Draco shivered as he met with his mates command. He nodded meekly.

"Do not be so harsh with your mate. He is just concerned." Dumbledore kept looking at the bowl. "It is a possibility that the potion is covering up the smell Mr. Malfoy. Voldemort may be careless but he isn't stupid."

Draco nodded not daring to speak.

"I will drink this potion-" Draco bit his lip to keep his remark in his mouth. Harry looked like he was going to put his own two cents in. "- and no matter how much I may plead you will keep administering this motion to me. I may not recognize you Harry, Draco, and no matter how much I beg you have to keep giving me this potion. Force it down my throat if I start resisting."

The two boys nodded. Dumbledore took the shell in the bowl and scooped up some of the potion. Draco watched the shell come closer and closer to the Headmasters lips and his instincts were yelling at him. He did not interrupt. He was ordered to not interrupt. He let out a whimper. Dumbledore's old eyes looked at him and promise reassurance before the liquid began flowing into his mouth.

That was when it began. Draco whimpered as Harry kept giving Dumbledore the potion. The Headmasters memories were attacking his mind and pretty soon Draco was begging Harry too.

"Please!! Please stop it! His memories their-their…" Draco whimpered. Harry looked at him with sympathy. Draco barely heard the 'I'm sorry Malfoy' from Harry. Draco let out his thrill and covered his ears in attempt to get the memories to stop. "Please please stop it please stop it!" Soon Dumbledore screams were mixing with his own and he felt dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut. Tears were practically pouring out of his eyes and his words were starting to become closer and closer to Dumbledore's. Harry's hand shook and he begged Dumbledore. "This is the last one. Please Headmaster-"

Then it stopped. Once the last batch was given everything seemed to stop in a few minutes. Draco dropped onto the hard ground ignoring the pain his knees were put through.

"Water…" Dumbledore's hoarse voice rang out softly. "Water…"

Draco stood up shakily. He watched Harry struggle to get water from the bowl. The shell was not picking it up though. He moved towards the lake and Draco shot his arms out. "No."

He could smell it now. Danger. Mate. Protect Danger. "Le-Let me ugggh…" Draco snatched the shell out of his hand and went to the lake. "Stay with Dumbledore let me…" He whispered. He heard Harry move away. He put the shell in the water.

It happened quickly. He screamed as something shot out of the water and gripped his wrist. Almost immediately he realized what it was. He screamed out. "INFERI!" He backed away dragging out a gray skinny corpse. It's dead skin pressing against the bone. He screeched causing the Inferi to let go of him. He took out his wand and shakily brought it up. His eyes widened as he noticed more coming out of the lake. He ran to his mate with the need to protect and notice how close they were to the two. He used his thrill louder causing the Inferi to back off for a little while. He pointed at the one who gripped Dumbledore's ankle. "INCENDIO!" He screamed. The spell hit the creature in the chest and fell back in the water.

"We have to leave now!" Draco yelled.

"Well I would love to leave for tea now Malfoy but as you can see –Incendio- I am kind of busy!" Harry replied sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at another.

It wasn't until he saw one latch onto **his **Harry when he felt a burning sensation on his back. He screamed as his shoulder blade began to burn.

"Malfoy? Malfoy!"

He couldn't answer for the pain took his voice. His silent scream continued even when the sound of shredding cloth was heard. He felt his face shifting and his nails were growing claws.

Harry gaped at the sight. A pair of white wings, with blood dripping from the tips, spread out and began to lighten up. The Inferi shrieked and began to retreat from the light. The ones that were too close by were incinerated by the light. The light began encasing Malfoy too and soon Harry was face to face with him.

Except he looked somewhat like a bird. Malfoy's face had contorted to a beak and his ears pointed like an elf's. His hair had grown and was floating around his figure. His nails had grown into claws while his arms were covered in feathers. The bird-like Malfoy screeched and fire began to form around the lake.

A soft voice reached Harry's ears. "Harry grab Malfoy and hold onto him. Force a Calming potion down his throat." Dumbledore shoved the vile into his hand.

Harry nodded and grabbed Malfoy. The bird-like form retreated. He pulled the boy to him and since the beak was open poured the drink down his throat. Malfoy swallowed as a reflex and almost immediately the rest of his form was gone. Harry took the boy with one arm around his waist and made his way to Dumbledore. The old man grabbed Harry's free hand and soon they were back at the Astronomy tower.

--

Dumbledore rested on the ground. Harry was holding Malfoy, who had fallen asleep, and looking at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster we have to get you-"

Some sounds were heard. Dumbledore ordered Harry to hide but ended up petrifying him, with Draco still in his arms and keeping both boys silent and covered with a spell.

Millicent Bulstrode strode up the stairs. Her face was pale and her hair was damp because of sweat. She took out her wand shakily.

No words were spoken for a while. "Child, you don't have to do this."

"I have to! My parents will die if I don't and Draco will be in danger!"

"I can protect you, your parents, and even Mister Malfoy. You don't have to do this." The old man brought out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled out. Dumbledore's wand flying away from him and landing on the floor.

"Mister Malfoy came to me for help you know. He wanted to keep you innocent. If you do this my girl his attempts will be for not."

Millicent eyes widen and tears leaked out from her eyes. Her wand was beginning to lower.

Draco began to stir but wasn't heard for a silencing spell was upon him and Harry.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A woman's voice rang out. She walked out accompanied by other Death Eaters. She walked up to Millicent.

Harry watched. He watched as Millicent's wand went back up. He watched as she failed. He watched as a man, Severus Snape, walked up and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Draco's eyes opened this time. His silent scream as Severus yelled to stop Severus went unheard as the man spoke the killing curse and Dumbledore flew back and out of the Astronomy tower. The others, still not noticing the other occupants, started leaving. Harry, who was now able to move, let Malfoy down and began to after them. Draco followed him almost immediately. "Don't! Harry!" He tried screaming but his throat was sore and it came out as a mere whisper. He continued to follow.

Harry came out and yelled a spell at Snape. "Sectumsempra!"

Severus merely turned and blocked the spell. Harry tried again. He was merely sent to the ground. Draco ran towards them. He watched Severus talking to Harry but couldn't here. When he finally was close by he slammed his knees down next to his mate. Severus looked at him with sorrow. "Take care, Draco."

"Why!" He yelled to the back of his Godfather. It was at the same time Harry yelled out "I trusted you!"

Draco didn't hear any reply but Severus memories swarmed in his head. He sobbed. "…forgivable…ow…" He mumbled under his breath. He grabbed Harry's arm when the boy tried to send another spell. "Let us go find Dumbledore's body Harry…"

Harry turned on him. "How can you-"

"I can because we need to pay our respect. If you want you're revenge it will have to wait. The man was a powerful wizard Harry. He was your father figure. He deserves to come first." Draco whispered. His throat was burning. He ignored it. He held onto Harry's sleeve and tugged gently. Harry's body slouched and he allowed himself to be lead by the Veela.

They found Dumbledore's mangled body. The old man's eyes were close like he was merely asleep.

It was a sad day for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

--

Draco didn't attend the funeral. His senses were overwhelming enough and Veela's were sensitive to emotions. It would have been to much. He packed his trunk and shrunk it placing it into his pocket. He also managed to sneak into the Gryffindor dorms and do the same to the Golden Trios. Although he wasn't sure how he got into the girl's dorms.

He found the trio looking out into the sky. He cleared his throat and the three looked at him.

"You will be leaving yes?"

Weasley frowned. "What is it to you Malfoy?"

Harry was still looking at the sky. "I'm his mate, Ron, you know that."

Weasley just glared at the ground. Draco took out their trunks and handed it to them. He avoided hand contact with Weasley. When he reached Harry he held out the trunk. "Here…"

Harry turned slowly and took the trunk. A small smile was on his face. "Do I even want to know how you got inside?"

He shook his head. He looked at Harry with determination. "Let me come with you."

Harry immediately turned to him. "No, it's too dangerous."

"So? I was with you before!"

"Malfoy…"

"Draco, Harry's right it is too dangerous. Besides you know you can't keep transforming every time Harry is in danger."

Draco turned on her. "Please Hermione! Don't ask me to wait knowing my mate is in danger! I had to with Millicent and I can bear that but I can't stand to know that Harry could be in trouble from afar!"

He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Listen Ma-Draco. You shouldn't be involved in this."

Draco could help it. He slapped the hand off his shoulder and winced when his right hand burned. Despite that he looked at Harry. "I am already involved whether you like it or not! My father is a death eater and my mother follows him. The Slytherin's follow me regardless and most of them are Death Eaters or future ones. I have been trained in the Dark Arts and even attended one of those horrible raids this summer. So don't you dare say I can't be involved because I already am."

The silence was deathening.

"Did you hurt anyone?" Weasley's voice came from behind him. Draco shook his head.

"No, the Dark Lord was trying to get my favor and he knew I wouldn't do anything."

The Trio looked at him. Hermione touched his arm gently. "What do you mean?"

He glanced at her. "He knows my father is a Veela, my mother is a Light elf, and that I was going to be a Veela at that time. My father joined because he is without his mate and needed a distraction. My mother supported because it was expected of her and my life was threatened. He wanted me to join but knew he couldn't mark me. So he tried to gain my favor by letting me only watch a raid." Draco paused. "If he had managed to earn my favor as soon as I became a Veela I would have been bonded with him."

"…Are you bonded to him right now?" Hermione asked carefully. Draco found it odd Harry was being this silent.

Draco shuddered. "Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't know too much about bonds. The only way I'd be bonded to him was through a physical relationship-" Everyone shuddered at the thought and Draco hugged himself. "-or through marriage."

Draco moved and leaned against the wall. "Let me come with you. Please."

"What about you're parents?"

"Let me come with you."

The three sighed at his persistence. Harry looked at him. "Look me in the eyes Malfoy. Tell me you aren't tricking us."

Draco grew angry and his eyes snapped onto emerald ones. That anger melted and he gave a dreamy smile. "I can't harm or even think of betraying my mate. When I slapped away your hand my own started to burn."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Where should we go?" He said turning to face his friends."

Draco raised his hand meekly to get them to look back at him. "I know a place. It has no magical signature so no one in the Ministry even checks up on it. Another reason is because Death Eaters wouldn't think to find you in a muggle community."

Hermione cocked her head to the side obviously trying to think of a place. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Draco. "I never heard of such a place. Where is it called?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Forks, Washington."

--

_**Whipee! two chapters in one day. I am proud of myself…now if I could do the same with my other stories…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Review please pleasepleaaseeee? XD. Sorry sugar – actually no soda. Two sodas. Yummy Pepsi. **_

_**Not everything is like the 6**__**th**__** book/movie. Since I couldn't remember some of the wording I had to change it to my liking. Draco is a powerful Veela but Voldemort is somewhat stronger like Dumbledore. Yeaaah I don't feel like explainations right now. **_

_**Next Chapter: They go to forks! Meet Isabella Swan! Draco growls at five smexy vampires! Drama presents itself in the shape of Jessica and Eric! (grrrrrr)**_

_**If you have any questions feel free to ask so I can explain! I most likely didn't give much anyways! **_


	3. I'm scared of loving you,

_**Ch. 3: I'm scared of loving you, Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom**_

_**A/ N The title is lyrics from the song: Lions, Tigers, and Bears by…well I don't know the artists name but it's a good song XD. Also it seems my summary needs to change a bit. Seeing how in very little time I managed to change the original plot a bit. **_

**Full Summary: When Draco **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people, walked up to him and kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch game he thought what the bloody hell. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** protected him from Voldemort he thought someone Polyjuiced the git. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** told him he was a pureblood Veela and he was his mate he thought the world would end. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** took him to a small town called Forks so that Voldemort wouldn't find him, he didn't think the world would end - no he simply thought that the Fates hated him enough to condemn him another way. Harry Potter wasn't that far off.**

**Warning: SLASH, possible fem-slash, het of course, lemon duh! Despite the summary there is no character death. Well main characters anyways XD. And this story is somewhat AU. Things happened at different times and you'll find out what in the story. If I have a number next to a certain event that means I'll explain after the chapter is finished. When they reach Forks all events will start from the first book of Twilight. This is during their sixth year. AU people remember AU. Some pairings may change but it depends on later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters nor do I own Twilight characters. If I did I'd proudly show off that I wrote both series and shove a free book in your face while holding a wine bottle in my free hand.**

_**Warning: As I said in the last chapter not everything will be by the book. You may recognize lines from the story Twilight but that is all. I am using the book as a reference so that I can tie both worlds in. **_

_**---**_

_The three sighed at his persistence. Harry looked at him. "Look me in the eyes Malfoy. Tell me you aren't tricking us."_

_Draco grew angry and his eyes snapped onto emerald ones. That anger melted and he gave a dreamy smile. "I can't harm or even think of betraying my mate. When I slapped away your hand my own started to burn."_

_Harry nodded. "Alright. Where should we go?" He said turning to face his friends._

_Draco raised his hand meekly to get them to look back at him. "I know a place. It has no magical signature so no one in the Ministry even checks up on it. Another reason is because Death Eaters wouldn't think to find you in a muggle community."_

_Hermione cocked her head to the side obviously trying to think of a place. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Draco. "I never heard of such a place. What is it called?"_

_Draco smiled slightly. "Forks, Washington."_

_--_

"Ow! Malfoy stop pushing me around."

"Aaaaw…I thought you liked that Weasley."

"Draco can you help me straighten my hair?"

"Hermione do you know where I put my wand."

"It's on the dresser." Hermione and Draco said in unison. He waved his hand and spelled Hermione's hair which straightened and fell past her face. She reached up to tie it back but he slapped her hand.

"Don't you dare and let me work my magic." He said. He waved his hand again and the tips of her hair flipped out before turning into light curls that would bounce when she walked. He took her hair and pulled it in a half up half down style. "Rubber band."

She handed him a dull gray one and he changed it into red. He put it on her hair with much care and tightened it once he was done. He transfigured her clothes so that it was a low cut red shirt and blue jeans. They were trying to go for casual. "There we go. You look smashing." He declared giving her a kiss on the cheek. She returned the favor.

"Thanks Draco it's so nice to have another girl around." Hermione said her lips curving up in a smile.

"Oi!" Draco smiled as he heard Weasley and Harry laugh at the small joke. "I'll have you know that just because I'm feminine doesn't mean I'm a girl."

"I thought that was exactly what it meant Malfoy." Weasley said still laughing. Draco pouted and walked to the bed nearby. He took a pillow and successfully landed a hit on Weasley's face. "SMRRF!"

Draco laughed.

--

They had landed in Forks three days ago and rented a room in a nearby hotel since they were waiting for the paperwork they needed. Draco, knowing that they couldn't stay on their own without a guardian, had convinced Harry and the others to let his own parent's tag-along. It took a lot of convincing and arguing but in the end he won. His mother could take the Dark Mark off his father anytime seeing as she is bonded to him.

Now they were waiting for his father and mother to come back with the paperwork and the keys to their new home. A knock blessed their door and Draco glided his way to it seeing as he was surprisingly done before the three. Ah, the wonders of waking up early. He gripped the knob and opened it.

"Welcome back!" He smiled at his parents. Lucius just ruffled Draco's hair and silently walked in. Narcissa brought her son into a motherly hug (also known as the hug of doom since they hold you so tight) and he squirmed to get out of it. "Mother you're embarrassing me!" He hissed out. She let go and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh little dragon you are going to love our new house!" Narcissa said before pulling him into a hug again. He heard Weasley mimicking his mother voice and ran in to join the hug. Narcissa, who was very different than you would think for a Malfoy, let Draco go and hugged the Weasley. They seemed to have taken a liking with each other. That or it was the fact that she cooed over his freckles and gave him some chocolates a little over two hours ago. Lucius seemed to take a liking to pranking Harry. This made the raven angry at times seeing how he had blue hair for a little while. As revenge Harry turned Lucius's hair bright orange. The spell wore off at the end of the day thank Merlin. Draco was going crazy with all the hateful glares being thrown around.

His father and Hermione were seated at the small desk at the other side of the room. They were looking over paperwork together. Those two had formed a bond over muggle items and business. Draco wouldn't go as far that his parents were friends with the trio but they were getting along in their own way. He yawned and waved his hand cleaning all of their mess up. "When do we get our licenses?" He asked out loud.

Hermione smiled shyly. "I got mine already." Everyone turned to look at her, and then at the pout Lucius **Malfoy** had created.

"You could have driven us instead of that idiot taxi driver!" He said before going back to the paperwork. Everyone blinked and went back to what they were doing. "Draco, Harry, and Ron you will have to learn the basics from Miss Granger. Then we will have you take classes for you're permits. Oh and the only school is Forks High School. You'll be entering about a week and a half late seeing how much we have to get done."

He took out some forms from underneath the paperwork. He gave them to Hermione who distributed them to the three. "Those are your class schedules. No complaining about them. The books are being delivered to the house along with the rest of our belongings." Everyone nodded. Harry walked and leaned over Draco's shoulder. Draco shivered when Harry's breathe hit his ear. "You have the some classes with me." Harry whispered to him before going to Ron and comparing.

Ron was becoming a bit…hyper from all the chocolates. "What am I going to do?! I don't know all of this muggle stuff! What the hell is che-mis-tery?" He paused when Narcissa scolded him on his language. "Sorry Mrs. Malfoy. What am I going to do!?" He complained until Harry forced a chocolate in Ron's mouth.

Draco thought. "I could try something to make it easier. Hermione are you updated on muggle schooling?"

Hermione nodded. "My parents wanted me to keep up with my Wizardly education along with my Muggle. They sent me Chemistry books and such over Christmas." Hermione gave him a curious look. "Why?"

Draco smiled and ordered everyone to form a circle. He was a little shocked to see his parent joining in. "Okay now everyone grab the hand of the person next to you and close your eyes. No talking or I will loss my concentration. Hermione, dear, I need to next to me." She moved and gripped his hand. "Good. Oh come on Harry my father doesn't have any diseases on his hand just grab it already. Good, good. Now as I said close your eyes. Weasley I did mean both of them." After a few complications and complaints everyone had another's hand in their own and all eyes were closed. Draco dug into Hermione's mind and began sending information to everyone. He gripped Hermione's and his mother's hand hard when he had some trouble. He gasped when they were done.

"Draco, are you all right?" His mother asked wiping sweat off his face with her hand. He nodded. His father gave him a doubtful look. He waved Narcissa away and took Draco into the bathroom. "Wash up."

Draco did so turning on the sink and splashing water on his face. He was handed a towel and dried his face. Then he felt his father's hands on his shoulders and was turned to him. "Tell me the truth. Are you still protecting your friends minds back at Hogwarts?"

Draco froze. His father grew angry. "You stupid boy! Do you know how dangerous that is? Using so much power! What if it was traced to Forks?!"

"They're my friends! Did you really expect me not to protect them as much as I can? Have a little faith in me. I won't let us get caught!"

"We're not over there anymore! You are using a lot of energy just trying to stay connected to the shield in their mind! The Dark Lord could try and trace the magic!"

They didn't notice everyone was standing in front of the bathroom door.

"I promised them I'd protect them the best that I can father! If the Dark Lord finds us then I will take the blame but he won't find us. I know he won't!"

A loud clap was heard causing Lucius and Draco to jump in their place. Narcissa, with her hands still together, walked towards them. "Enough. You two are spoiling the day with pointless arguing." She gave a stern glare at Lucius who narrowed his eyes but nodded. She did the same to Draco. He sighed and nodded. With that she left the bathroom and exclaimed excitably to Harry. "I heard that you can cook! How about you teach me a little?"

With that everyone began the day again.

-- A week and four days later--

Draco turned back and looked at their new home. It was a modern Victorian styled two story home. The house being painted white other the week and the carpet being put in the living room made the last week dreadful. They labored themselves to near death just to get the house to look good and new.

"Come on Draco! We'll be late for school." Hermione called out. She got in the car. It was a black Mercedes Benz car. (**1)**

Draco sighed and got in the back seat with Weasley. He smiled and leaned forward. "Why does Harry get to ride shot gun?"

--

When they drove up to the school they felt a bit…well to put it shortly he felt like Harry Potter did in the Wizardly world. He looked up and saw some people staring at him. A blush colored his cheeks but he raised his head and walked up to the sign that obviously screamed where to go. The first building with a small sign '**Front Office**.'

The four of them walked in attempting to ignore the whispers and stares that followed them. Draco heard Harry swear under his breath while Hermione was whispering about people with no lives. Weasley rolled his eyes and walked next to Draco mainly because the blond was being quiet. Draco went up to the large woman behind the desk. She stopped typing when his shadow loomed over her. She looked up pushing her small glasses up her nose. Draco ignored Hermione complaining about too much greenery and smiled politely at the woman. "Hello my name is Draconis Scorpio Malfoy." He gestured his hands towards the trio behind him. "This is Hermione Victoria Malfoy, Ronald Billius Black, and Harrison James Black. We are the new transfer students."

The woman's face brightened up making the three behind him groan. They had a feeling that this whole town was gossipers. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the three started whispering to each other complaining about this place already. "Oh yes, I heard you were starting late!" She searched her desks and brought out four white slips. "Here dears, get this signed by your teachers and make sure to give it to me at the end of the day." The four took the slips and watched her. She leaned over her desk and started searching through her papers. She let out a small 'ah ha' before taking out a white paper. "Sorry but this is the only map." She handed it to Draco took it politely. "Have a nice day."

The four nodded and moved away from the desk huddling over the map in Draco's hands. It was easy to memorize since it the school was way smaller than Hogwarts. Once everyone had looked Draco folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. "Let's go get our stuff then." They nodded and headed back to their cars. Draco froze. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air.

Harry, who closed the passengers' door, looked at Draco with confusion. "Draco? What's wrong?" Draco jumped out of his daze and got his stuff quickly. He sniffed the air again. Hermione and Weasley were looking at him too. Draco waved his hand casually putting a spell over the group. "Don't be alarmed but I smell muggle vampires." He nodded his head to a shiny silver Volvo that was now parked in a space farthest from the other cars. "Their scent is all over that car over there. I don't really see reason to panic seeing how muggle vampires and werewolves are not aware of our world but still be careful." He warned. The trio nodded and shot glances at each other. Once again Draco waved his hand casually pretending to whisper something to them.

The four began walking and split up to go to different classes. He and Weasley walked to the third building. They approached the door as casually as possible despite the nerves that was giving them goosebumps. Draco opened the door letting Weasley walk through before he followed. Draco once again smelled the muggle vampires and his eyes immediately went to the two pale figures in the back. One was a beauty and could possibly be mistaken for a Veela. She had blond curls surrounding her face which brought out her lips. The other looked like some sort of pixie. She had short dark brown hair. Draco let out a breath of relief when he saw their golden eyes. He walked up to the teacher, who apparently was called Mr. Mason, gave the man his slip which was handed back to him, and sat in an empty seat behind a brown haired girl. Weasley sat next to the blond vampire and was leaning away from her. Draco laughed as she glared at the red head.

Draco tapped the shoulder of the girl in front of him. She flinched and turned looking at him with brown eyes. He smiled because she reminded him of Hermione. "Hello I'm Draconis Scorpio Malfoy."

The girl smiled slightly and Draco could sense her annoyance. "Hi I'm Bella Swan."

Draco didn't bat an eye. He made sure to catch up with the gossip of the town. "Chief Swan's daughter? Wow. It must be hard living with a cop."

Isabella shrugged and looked up to the front. "Not as hard as you think." She turned her head back again. "I thought you moved in recently. How do you know my father?"

Draco chuckled. "I made sure to keep up with the gossip. Then again there was the fact that he caught Mione speeding this weekend."

"Mione?" She asked. Draco smiled. He had her attention.

"My other friend and sister, she transferred too. I know all the other transfers basically." Bella nodded in understanding. They didn't speak for the rest of the class.

--

When the bell rang Bella gathered her stuff. The blond and brown haired vampires were already gone from sight. Draco helped Bella with her books and Weasley waited for them.

Bella whispered a thank you. Ron smiled. "Heyo! I'm Ronald W- OW!" Ron rubbed his arm. Draco rolled his eyes and pinned him with a glare.

"You're such a git Malfoy." Ron smiled at Bella who was giggling at them. She caught herself and bit back her smile. "As I was saying I'm Ronald Black." He took her free hand and shook it. "You're Bella Swan right? Chief Swan was bragging on and on about his beautiful daughter when Draco was trying to charm our way out of a speeding ticket."

Bella flushed at the compliment. "I need to speak to my father then." Ron laughed along with Draco. Draco patted the girl's back.

"No need. I'm gay and Black here wouldn't have the guts to get with you." Draco said. The three of them walked out of the classroom together.

"Oi- I could get with her if I wanted— is that chocolate?" Ron asked when Draco waved a Hershey's bar in front of the red head. Bella laughed as Draco pulled the chocolate back when Weasley tried to get it.

"You two are weird."

"We don't exactly get along." They said in unison. They gave each other smug looks. Bella compared her schedules to theirs and they ended up following her to Trig. Afterwards Weasley left with her for Spanish while Draco went to French.

Before they knew it lunch came. Draco saw Weasley waving at him and walked to the lunch table. He growled at the girl who was trying to hit on his Harry. She finally saw him and her face brightened. She scooted over to his end. "Hello I'm Jessica Stanley! I take you it you're Draconis?"

Draco was appalled at her bluntness. Her mind was screaming at him and he winced rubbing his temple. "Yeah." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." Normally he wouldn't be able to look into people's minds unless he willed it but hers was practically shoving them into his face. He winced again and sat between Hermione and Bella. Bella looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded. "I have a killer headache." Bella nodded in understanding while Mione patted his back.

"Poor Draco baby! Should I let Harry message your head?" Hermione teased. Draco flushed and the rest of the table occupants were confused. Ron was savoring the taste of Hershey's and Harry rolled his eyes. Jessica's eyes were nearly popping out her head. "Aren't you two related? Why are you in a relationship?" She spat out accidently.

Draco and Hermione coughed loudly at the sudden questions. Harry held his stomach laughing while Ron choked on his chocolate. Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "We're not together!" He screeched.

Hermione nodded. "You shouldn't assume such things. This guy is my brother- wait, wait – sister!" Draco hit her arm lightly.

"Stop calling me a girl damn it!" Draco stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Ron finally swallowed his chocolate.

"Oh man it would be a disaster if those two were together. I can see it now! 'The Nagging duo.' OW!" Ron nursed his arm and glared at Malfoy.

The three flushed when they noticed the odd stares they were getting. Harry interrupted before they embarrassed themselves further. "Who are those people?" Harry nodded towards the table in the back. Draco looked and saw the vampires.

"Oh them? That's the Cullens."

Draco gasped. "Oh I heard about them!" He said in a fake gossiper's voice. Hermione stifled a giggle. "There were a bunch of weird rumors about them and all. I was sure this town made them up! Pffft **vampires**! There is no such thing!"

Harry coughed in attempt to cover up his laugh. Ron bit into his chocolate while Hermione's nose wrinkled up in disgust when she looked at the cafeteria food. Bella's eyes widened as if she realized something. Draco glared at the vampires. He could feel one of them trying to look into their minds. He turned his head back.

"Oh. Yeah…" Jessica's eyes darted to the side. It was like she believed some of the rumors – she had a right to since she wasn't off. "Anyways that's Edward and Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen: they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. Draco thought it was a waste of time since they most likely could hear her.

Draco smiled and took Hermione into his arms. "Just like us right Hermione! We all live my parents!"

"So you're really from Britain?" Jessica asked stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes and swatted her arm from across the table gently. "Of course silly!"

"Can you stop giving Draco goo-goo eyes? He's gay." Harry said interrupting them. He glared at Jessica who flushed and leaned away from Draco. Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild. Harry looked jealous! He smiled at Harry. "Aaaah Har-bear I didn't know you cared."

Harry snorted. He mumbled something about his ego. Draco started humming to himself. Hermione was giving Harry her thoughtful look while Ron was still chewing on his chocolate.

"Anyways…the Cullens are very good looking." Ron said awkwardly. His eyes darted back to the vampires then at Jessica. She nodded.

"I know!" She giggled. "They're all _together _though- Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Jessica said like it was a bad thing. Draco raised his eyebrow. He brought a hand to his mouth like it was the worst thing in the world. Hermione stifled another giggle which made Bella give her a strange look.

Harry looked back almost bored. "Which ones are the Cullens then?" he asked. "None of them look alike…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is young like around his twenties or early thirties." Jessica paused. If she noticed Draco or Hermione mimicking her she didn't acknowledge it. Bella was giggling at their antics- liking the new transfers despite herself. "The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes- and they're foster students."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "They look to a little old for foster children."

Jessica shrugged acting as if it didn't matter. "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight or so. She's their aunt or something like that."

Harry's face shadowed over. "That's really nice of her. She took them in when she was really young." Draco looked over at Harry with concern along with Hermione and Ron. They knew that this topic was a bit emotional for the raven.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly. Draco eyes narrowed at her. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though."

Draco sniffed in disgust at her. "You're a damn gossiping chit."

The girl's head reared towards him. "Excuse me?" She demanded her voice going up an octave.

"I said you're a damn gossiping chit." Draco repeated casually. "Mrs. Cullen is a good person to even take those kids in at a young age and here you act like not being able to have kids is a bad thing." Draco cocked his head to the side. "My mother can't have any more children and it makes her sad. I'm sure she'd be happy to adopt again if given the chance." Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as if making a point. "You have no right to even speak about their foster mother that way. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Jessica glared at him. "You were gossiping too!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, that is true. Although the difference between you and I is that I know how to gossip without bringing others down. Sure it's fun to do once and a while but at least I know that some rumors should remain unspoken." Draco rested his head against his palm. The three other transfers rolled their eyes at the blond's dramatics.

Jessica gaped then closed her mouth. Her lips pressing together as she glared at Draco. She turned to talk to the girl next to her ignoring the blond for the rest of the time. Draco was relieved but was angry at the same time. The girl was trying to make a move on Harry again. The bell rang. Draco and Harry headed towards Biology with Bella. She smiled at them and glided her way to the vampire. Edward Cullen is what Draco guessed. Harry and Draco handed the teacher their slips before finding an empty table in the back. Draco waved his hand casually.

"Harry I went through some of the students minds and I can't seem to get into Bella's." Draco whispered even though there was a spell around them. Harry stiffened and looked at the girl.

"You don't think she's a witch do you?" Harry glanced at the vampire then back at the girl. Draco shook his head.

"She isn't. I think she's just a private person. Her shoulders our slouched which means she's insecure about something. The way her hair sometimes falls over her face means she's thinking deeply- huh why is she talking to the vampire?" He asked. Harry was about to say something when Draco waved his hand again.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" She asked.

"No, not really." He admitted.

"Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way really."

Draco eyebrows knitted together. What were they talking about? Did the vampire do something to give himself away? What a stupid bloke.

"I don't know what you mean." Bella said her tone guarded.

"It's better if we're not friends." He said as some sort of explanation. Draco snorted. "Trust me."

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." She hissed. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

Draco leaned forward. He was entranced by their little drama and he couldn't help but compare it to those silly muggle soap opera's. He felt Harry gaze at him but managed to ignore it so he could concentrate.

"Regret?" Edward paused. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

Draco gaped. A vampire saved a human girl? Now tell him that isn't one of those cute cliché plotlines. Draco smiled in amusement.

"You think I regret saving your life?" He sounded mad.

"I know you do." She snapped at him.

"You don't know anything."

The bell rang. She gathered her books and was going to walk out of the room. Draco quickly gathered his things and went to her with Harry following closely behind. She tripped and Draco caught her with his free arm. She managed to keep hold of the books and turned to him with a wild look in her eyes. It softened. "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and patted her arm. "You're welcome Bella. Let's go to Gym." Draco turned and waved at Harry. "See you later Har-Bear!" He looped his arm with Bella's and walked off to Gym.

Harry flushed and walked the other way. Neither noticing the way Edward was staring between the two.

--

Draco passed Bella the ball and she nearly tripped over her feet again. He rescued her more than enough times and with his help she played…decently. He sighed as he caught her arm again. "Really Bella I hope you didn't join any sports." She passed the ball to someone else.

"Well you keep passing it to me!" She said with a pout. She still looked angry. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Bella looked at him with shock. "Why are you rubbing my shoulder?"

Draco took his hand away and flushed. "I'm sorry. When Harry is angry or frustrated he calms down when you rub his shoulder. It's a habit Mione and Black have too."

Bella smiled at him softly. "Thank you." Draco smiled back and ducked when the ball was coming for his face. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes on Eric who was seething. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly took Bella in a hug.

"Oh Bella love you make me so happy!" Bella gave a startled yelp but patted his back.

"Draco- I mean Draconis what are you doing?" She asked. He smirked.

"Making that Eric kid jealous. Apparently the fact that I'm gay doesn't seem to click in his head yet." He let her go. "You can call me Draco. Seriously only my mother would call me Draconis and I'd rather not compare you to her. I mean you're a brunette!"

Bella swatted his arm playfully. She couldn't help but smile.

--

Draco was walking Bella to her truck. His arms flinging around as he talked about his fake life in Britain. The two jumped when that Eric kid popped out of no where. Draco walked up with her just for the heck of it. He loved riling people up a vice that would always stick with him.

"Hey Eric." Bella greeted.

"Hi, Bella!" The kid glared at Draco who smiled and winked at him. The boy flushed.

"What's up?" She asked moving around him to unlock her car. Draco examined her truck with curiosity and hidden disgust. It looked rather…old looking.

"Uh, I was wondering…would you go to the spring dance with-"

Draco gasped and rounded on them. "There is a dance? How did I not of hear this?! Oh my lord I need to find out who I can go with!"

Bella gave him a grateful look. "You can go with me if you like. I'll even let you pick the clothes."

Draco gasped and took her in his arms. He picked her up and swung her around. "Wonderful idea Bella! You can be my little dress up doll like Mione! Then I'll romance my way into some man's heart and force him to go with me!" He put her down and swung an arm around Eric. "How about it?" He said winking. Eric swallowed, shook his head, escaped Draco and ran far away yelling a 'see ya' to Bella.

Once he was gone Draco heard a snort come from Bella. She covered her mouth and her face was becoming beat red. Draco watched her with amusement. Their eyes met and both let out hysterical laughter.

"What is so funny you two?"

Draco wiped his eye and looked at Mione. Harry and Weasley were behind her with their eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing just scaring some high school students." Draco said cheerfully. He pounced himself on Harry throwing his arms around his mate. "How about you go to the spring dance with me?!"

Bella was hiding her laughter again. Giggling behind her hand and glancing at Harry and Draco. Harry's face flushed and he was desperately trying to get the blond off him. Ron rolled his eyes whispering something about a nutters blond. Hermione went to Bella and they started talking.

After a few minutes of trying to get Draco sober, Ron eating chocolate (again), Bella and Hermione were talking about the dance, and Harry finally slouching in surrender. The four waved their goodbyes, got in their car, and left.

--

The door slammed open to their home. "HONEY I'M HOME!" Draco yelled out into the house starting the occupants that were in the living room.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Remind me exactly how he got like that?"

"He stole a bit of Ron's chocolate." Hermione said. The two glared at Ron who lifted his arms.

"I didn't do anything." His friends just snorted at him. Harry and Ron dropped their bags on the floor leaving to Harry could teach the red head how to use the television.

Hermione stopped them.

"You should do your homework first."

"But Mione-" They started.

"No buts." Hermione and Draco said in unison. Draco looked calm now and the trio looked at the boy's parents.

Narcissa was filing her nails and Lucius shrugged. "He was beginning to annoy me so I shoved a calming potion down his throat."

The trio made an 'aah' noise before Hermione went dragging the blond to the second floor. Harry and Ron had gathered their stuff and followed the two. There were five doors and they entered the third one to the right. The room was big, had a nice queen size bed, and a nicely carved wooden dresser. The four dropped their bags in the room and sat on the ground taking out their books.

It took them four hours to complete their homework and make-up homework. Hermione excused herself to the bathroom while Ron ran downstairs to get a snack. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He jumped when _someone_ placed their head on his lap. He looked down and smiled. His hand reached out and started stroking the blond's hair. The Veela began purring.

"…I'm scared you know." Harry whispered softly. Draco's silver eyes looked at him and he turned to that he was on his back facing Harry.

"Scared of what?"

"…Of being with you. It is why I haven't said anything yet. I…I'm scared of falling for you."

Draco moved and sat up. He crossed his legs and again turned to face Harry. "Why?"

"Voldemort."

Draco flinched.

"He takes away everything I love Draco. I'm afraid he'll hurt you if we get together." Harry looked away. Draco scooted up to him and placed his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"It's the same for me you know…if he found out you were my mate he could threaten me to join or kill you."

"That's differe-"

Draco shot his head up and cupped Harry's face in his hands. He turned Harry's face and stared into the emerald orbs. "It's not." He whispered. "It's the same. I'm scared too. I'm afraid he'll find us and take you away from me."

Harry took hold of the blond's wrists and rubbed his hands up and down the pale arms. "Sorry."

Draco shook his head. "We need to locate the horcruxes soon. So that Voldemort can be defeated." Draco began to pull his hands away but Harry's hands gripped them. Draco looked at Harry and cocked his head to the side.

"Hold me for a little while. Please?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry; his left hand buried into raven hair and pressed the head against his shoulder. Harry nuzzled his face against Draco's shoulder and breathed. "Will everything be alright?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. If not then I'll protect you."

Harry nodded. "I'll protect you too. All of you."

Draco rocked Harry back and forth. Soon he heard Harry's breathing slow down and immediately knew he was asleep. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron at the door. They had a somewhat worried yet happy smile on their faces. Ron silently entered the room and laid on the bed. Hermione walked past Draco and Harry. She gripped lavender colored curtains and closed them shut.

Blocking out the setting sun.

--

_**Yeah. I'm not going to edit this until later. **_

_**Once again I do not own the Twilight plot, lines, or characters. The lines are somewhat the same. I might have tweaked some. I wanted the lines to stay the same…kind of.**_

_**The reason why Draco has taken a liking to Bella is because he's intrigued by his inability to read her mind. Just for the heck of it I'm going to say Bella has taken a liking to Draco because of the Veela but since he approached friendly she's just acting friendly. That and she's already attracted to Edward. Veela's naturally attract people. When Draco was rude to Jessica she snapped out of her own lust. Idk. Yeah…why did I bring this up? XD.**_

_**Oh and if you're wondering why Draco can't smell Harry as a horcrux (if you didn't know that then sorry XD) is because Harry is human. Also because Harry is his mate so a sweet scent would be able to cover something like that up.**_

_**Review please! Have a nice evening!**_

**_1: I don't speak cars. I won't tell you the year and all that stuff XD._**


	4. Empty Bliss and selfishnessChocolateluv

_**Ch. 4: Empty bliss and selfishness**_

_**From the song I'm so Sick by Flyleaf. Now I need Lucius to have a mate. **_

_**Lucius/Charlie (Bella's dad) –odd one but he needs a mate.**_

_**Lucius/ Sirius – I'll have to find a way to bring him back to life it I do this.**_

_**Lucius/Severus – not sure how that would work out.**_

_**Lucius/ any suggestions anyone?**_

**Full Summary: When Draco **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people, walked up to him and kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch game he thought what the bloody hell. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** protected him from Voldemort he thought someone Polyjuiced the git. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** told him he was a pureblood Veela and he was his mate he thought the world would end. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** took him to a small town called Forks so that Voldemort wouldn't find him, he didn't think the world would end - no he simply thought that the Fates hated him enough to condemn him another way. Harry Potter wasn't that far off.**

**Warning: SLASH, possible fem-slash, het of course, lemon duh! Despite the summary there is no character death. Well main characters anyways XD. And this story is somewhat AU. Things happened at different times and you'll find out what in the story. If I have a number next to a certain event that means I'll explain after the chapter is finished. When they reach Forks all events will start from the first book of Twilight. This is during their sixth year. AU people remember AU. Some pairings may change but it depends on later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters nor do I own Twilight characters. If I did I'd proudly show off that I wrote both series and shove a free book in your face while holding a wine bottle in my free hand.**

**Warning about chapter: This chapter starts out a bit sad but suddenly gets all hyper. Blame me on that. I ate some candy half way through.**

_**--**_

_Draco wrapped his arms around Harry; his left hand buried into raven hair and pressed the head against his shoulder. Harry nuzzled his face against Draco's shoulder and breathed. "Will everything be alright?"_

_Draco nodded. "Yes. If not then I'll protect you."_

_Harry nodded. "I'll protect you too. All of you."_

_Draco rocked Harry back and forth. Soon he heard Harry's breathing slow down and immediately knew he was asleep. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron at the door. They had a somewhat worried yet happy smile on their faces. Ron silently entered the room and laid on the bed. Hermione walked past Draco and Harry. She gripped lavender colored curtains and closed them shut._

_Blocking out the setting sun._

_--_

"**How dare you fail your mission?!" The snake hissed. "You lowered your wand like a coward after begging me to assign you this mission. Hah! And just so you could protect a traitor family!"**

**The girl backed away from the snake. She was shaking and tears were in her eyes. "I'm s-"**

"**CRUCIO!" The snake said pointing his wand on her. She fell to the ground screaming. "Finite. Now tell me – who is shielding your mind?!"**

**The girl shook her head. She curled up into the ball as lingering pain still burned her bones. **

"**CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" The snake screamed in anger. The girl's screamed as she twisted and rolled on the floor. Her scream ceased but her mouth was still open. "Finite!" **

**The girl stopped and turned back on her side. Blood dripping out of her mouth, her eyes dilated as she painfully began to lose her mind…**

"**Draco…"**

"**Draco wake up! Please Draco!"**

"**Come on Malfoy! I know you can hear me damn it…"**

"**Please Dragon! Everything is alright. Wake up!"**

"**Oh blasts move aside. Ennervate!"**

**-- 2:00 A.M.--**

Draco's eyes flew open. The people around him were about to crowd him. As quickly as he could he ran to the bathroom across his room and leaned over the toilet. He coughed. His blood dripping from his mouth and into the water. He heard someone gasp and felt hands rub his back and hold his hair.

"Oh Draco dear whatever did you dream of?" He heard his mother ask.

Draco coughed up the last bit of blood and curled up in a ball. "No- dream. Vision…snake…vision…" Draco let out a sob as he felt one of his mental connections disappear. "She's dead…dead…"

"Who's dead? What snake dear?" He felt someone place a cleaning spell on him. He leaned into the body that was holding him.

"Millicent…" Draco let out a sob. "I couldn't help Millicent…" The arms tightened around him. Draco breathed and realized Harry was holding him. "Mate…" he whispered before snuggling closer to his mate. He wanted protection. He wanted to feel safe and happy.

He let out a sorrowful thrill.

--

Everyone was surprised when they saw Draco cooking in the kitchen with his usual cheerful self. Harry slowly walked to Draco and touched the blond's shoulder. "Draco?"

Draco hummed and flipped the pancakes he turned his head and gave Harry a brilliant smile. "Morning Har-bear! Did you have a good sleep?"

Hermione was the second on to talk. "Draco…you should talk about this morning..." Ron and Draco's parents nodded in agreement. Worry glances were given to the blond.

He went silent. His body stilled. He could still hear the snake – Voldemort. '_**CRUCIO! CRUICO! CRUCIO!' **_Echoed in his mind again.He hasn't told them that yet – he didn't tell him that the snake was really Voldemort. Although he knew they figured out it had something to do with the man. He shook his head and gave the others another smile. "It's nothing big. Now!" He turned off the stove and got the plates ready. "Who wants their pancakes with syrup?"

The others shot glances at each other and nodded.

Everyone could see that the smile didn't reach the Veela's eyes.

--

Hermione made her way into the parking lot. She parked their car in the same spot as yesterday. It was a little strange that no one took the spot. Draco got out of the car and spotted Bella jumping when the Edward vampire appeared behind her. He turned at the others and gave them a big grin before running towards Bella.

"…if you are exceptionally un-observant." He finished quietly.

"BELLA MY LOVE!" Draco screamed out. Bella just barely managed to turn before he was on her. He twirled her around in his arms. She let out a small squeak. He put her down and patted her hair. "How are you today?"

Bella stared at him for a moment. Her eyes squinted as if she was trying to see something. Shrugging, she answered. "I am good. Oh! Draco this is Edward Cullen." She added reluctantly. She didn't look at him but gestured to the vampire. Draco smiled and brought out a hand.

"Draconis Scorpio Malfoy, pleasure."

The vampire took his hand and Draco narrowed his eyes. They shook and let go almost immediately. "Edward Cullen." The vampire whispered.

Draco turned to Bella smiling again. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Are you alright?"

Draco eyes widened. This girl was very observant despite what he heard the vampire say. His eyes darted around then focused back on her with another grin. "I'm fine Bella love, what make you ask such a thing?"

Bella observed him for a moment. "Nothing."

Draco looked at her, sadness shadowing his eyes for a moment, before refocusing on her. "I'll go to class early. Sorry I know I interrupted you're conversation." Draco said. He gave a small wave to Edward before dashing off.

As he got into the building he slowed down. His head bowed, eyes blurred, and lips trembling. He bumped into someone and winced.

A cold hand grabbed his arm forcing him to turn. He was faced with golden hued eyes and blond hair. Jasper Cullen was Draco's guess.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" The vampire asked. Draco nodded and offered a small smile.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt that much." He offered. He had a feeling it wasn't about the bump.

"I meant…"

Draco snapped. "It's none of your business."

The vampire faulted. Slowly the cold hand left his arm and the vampire nodded. "I'm sorry…forgive me." He whispered before moving along with the crowd.

With that Draco made his way to English.

--

Class was boring. He was behind Bella again who kept glancing back at him. He soon realized that this girl was a little too observant. She noticed how his eyes watered every now and then. She seemed to know when he was about to break for she would turn back and smile at him almost like it would sooth him.

It did. She would make a great friend. Draco knew that Ron was looking at him too. Obviously worried for the blond which made Draco cheer up a little bit. Their petty little rivalry was ending just like it did for Harry and him. Draco looked down at his lined paper and started doodling.

He lost track of time and didn't even realize what he was drawing.

"Draco, the bell rang." Bella's soft voice broke through to him. Startled, he jumped in his seat slightly. He looked at his picture and covered his gasp with his hand.

--

'_**CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!'**_

_**Millicent's body twisting and turning painfully. Her mouth open in a silent scream.**_

" _**Now tell me – who is shielding your mind?!"**_

_**--**_

Draco's breathing started to become erratic and hitched. He saw the paper get snatched off his desk and looked up to see Ron looking at it. The boy's face shadowed over but when he looked down at Draco he gently patted the blond's head.

"You should have told us this morning…" Ron whispered. Bella was looking at them strangely.

"What is going on?"

Ron shook his head. "Personal problems. Something happened this morning and that's why Draco's been down today." Ron tugged on Draco's arm. "Let's go find Mione and Harry."

Draco just nodded. They left without saying anything else.

--

Harry gripped the paper so tightly that it started to wrinkle. They were standing next to there Mercedes in a huddled group. "Why didn't you tell us Draco?" He forced out between his clenched teeth. He started at the picture with pure anger.

It was Voldemort pointing his wand pointed at Bulstrode's body. Hermione sent him a warning look. She turned back to Draco and held him in her arms. He hid her face not wanting to face the anger of his face.

Harry growled and yanked the blond out of her embrace. "Why are you having these dreams? Why were you able to see it? Why-" He suddenly remembered the argument three days after they arrived here.

--

"_Tell me the truth. Are you still protecting your friends minds back at Hogwarts?"_

--

He gripped Draco's chin and forced the blond to look him in the eye. "Are you shielding my mind?"

Draco whimpered. Harry loosened his grip. "Don't make me order you to tell me Draco. Not for something like this."

Draco let out a small cry. "I am. B-But I just thought I could protect your mind b-b-because you have a link to Voldemort!"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. He let go of Draco's face all together and leaned back against the car. He let his right hand pull back his hair and simply let it drop. "You're having my visions."

Draco nodded. "Sort of. I was also protecting Millicent's mind so that's why the pain felt so real." Draco hugged himself and shivered. His lips trembled threatening to let out a thrill.

Draco backed away thinking his mate didn't want to be near him. Harry leaned slightly forward and grabbed Draco's hand. "Come here."

Draco walked closer to Harry. He yelped when Harry pulled the blond up against him. Harry's arm held his waist. "You should be selfish Draco. You can ask for comfort. You don't need to be strong. You don't need to force yourself to smile because in the end you are only giving us empty bliss."

Draco whimpered. He leaned in and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione walked to them and managed to wrap them both in a hug while Ron awkwardly patted his back. Draco let a sad smile escape. They cared for him – why? He did not know but…

He let out a sob. He buried himself in Harry's scent, away from the world, letting his old selfishness back into his life.

--

They stayed that way for a while until the bell rang pulling them apart. Harry cupped Draco's face with his right hand and let his left wipe the tears away. Hermione backed away and nodded to Ron. They left to class with a small wave. Draco sighed. "I don't want to go back to class yet." He whispered. Harry nodded.

"I'll stay with you." He said pulling Draco back into his arms. Draco put his feet on Harry's as a spur of the moment. Harry chuckled and attempted to walk towards the school. Draco yelped when he was almost dropped and held on to Harry. Harry's grip tightened.

"I won't drop you."

Draco smiled but froze as he smelled vampire roaming around. He sniffed again and flushed when Harry smelled of pancakes and syrup. "You smell like breakfast."

Harry let out a laugh. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against the blond's. Draco flushed.

"…"

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked softly. His eyes lingered on Draco's revealed collar bone. Temptation to nip and bit the skin was practically eating him alive. Draco bit his lip to prevent more tears.

"I don't know. She was like a little sister to me." Draco sighed and looked up at the sky. He leaned back trusting in Harry's ability to not drop him. "I promised her that I would protect her the best I could. And now…I-I-I couldn't protect her." He watched the clouds slowly go by.

Draco smiled. "I met her in first year. She was being bullied by some of the older Slytherin's. I walked up to them and yelled 'Leave her alone you bastards', which was quite funny with the hair style I had back then, and cursed their hair into Gryffindor colors."

Harry chuckled. "I was curious why a pair of Slytherin's had our house colors."

Draco looked back down at Harry and smiled. "She said she'd give me the prettiest cat in the world for helping her. I laughed at her and she was about to cry until I said 'I would prefer your friendship instead.'" Draco's voice started wavering. "She gave me a brilliant smile." Draco looked down again.

"What would have happened if I didn't leave? Do you think I would have been able to save her?" Draco asked mostly himself. Harry shook his head.

"No. I learnt it when I lost my godfather to the veil. You can't save everybody. No matter how much you want to, no matter how fast you run or where you are, you can't save everybody." Harry said his voice lowered and sad.

Draco looked at him and then nuzzled his noise to Harry's like the raven did a while ago. Harry chuckled and looked at Draco.

"When you found out I was your mate…did you freak out?"

Draco nibbled on his lip and smiled. "Maybe – just a little." Draco glanced around. "I may have made a few things explode. Like – er Longbottom's Sleeping potion."

Harry gaped and then threw his head back and laughed. "I knew a Sleeping potion couldn't explode like that! And to think I actually thought he sucked royally."

Draco opened his mouth and froze. He turned his head and saw the vampire staring at them with curious eyes.

That's when he noticed his own shields dropped. Draco cursed and scrambled away from Harry who asked what was wrong. Harry froze as he, too, caught sight of the vampire. Draco hissed at the vampire who automatically snarled back.

In an instant four more vampires joined his side. Edward composed himself first. "I- what are you?"

Draco hissed again. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and the blond instantly relaxed. Harry stood next to Draco.

"It's none of your business."

The blond one, Rosalie, snarled at the raven. "Don't you dare tell us what is and is not our business **human**."

Draco growled and attempted to jump at the blond. Harry had a strong hold on his hand. "Don't you dare talk to my mate like that **leech**!"

"Draco, stand down." Harry ordered. Draco shivered and his eyes glazed over. He stepped back immediately. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

"This is neither the time nor the place to speak. If you want to find out about him then you will get the patience to wait."

The short haired girl, Alice, giggled. "Can he really turn into a bird?"

The other vampires looked at her questioningly. Harry smiled mysteriously. One less vampire to worry about. He shrugged. "He could be a cat for all I know isn't that right Draco?"

Draco glared at him, pouting, he looked away. He glanced at Alice who cooed at him. He flushed and looked away again.

Harry moved his hand and rubbed his back. Draco couldn't help but _purrrrr_. Alice giggled while the vampires stared at the blond with confusion. Jasper took hold of his mate. "Is he alright now?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco gaped. "So you were reading my emotions!" He screeched. "How dare you tap into my-" Draco snapped his jaw shut when Harry looked at him.

"We live in the mordern Victorian home at the edge of town. It is surrounded by trees – well more trees than the rest of the town. You could come over but if you try anything we won't hesitate to kill you." Harry said softly but it worked.

Rosalie hissed. "H-"

Her mate's laughed threw her off. Emmett crossed his arms and looked at the human. "Just for that I will try something! I want to see how the little human will handle vampires!" He gave Harry and Draco a big grin which surprised the two. Rosalie glared and disappeared from their sight. Emmett pouted. "Aawww she's no fun!" He whined before disappearing after his mate.

Alice waved. Jasper and Alice walked away hand in hand in a normal human fashion. Draco glared at Harry. Harry shrugged. Edward just left silently wondering why he couldn't hear the blond's thoughts anymore.

Draco looked at Harry and gave the raven a smug look. "How are you going to tell this to Hermione and Ron?"

Harry smirked. "Simple. I won't tell them."

----After school—

"Ah! I can't believe my lovely Bella got sick and went home!" Draco sniffled and hugged the closest person, which happened to be Ron. "How could she leave me all alone in this horrid place?"

Ron snorted and pushed the blond off him. "Oh I don't know. The way you're acting now is good reason enough though."

Hermione looked Draco. She had a spark in her eye that happened when she was curious about something. "I wonder if chocolate has a different affect on Veela's. I mean…he started acting like this when you gave him chocolate – again – Ron."

Ron growled. "I did not give him chocolate! He took it!" Ron crossed his arms and attempted to pout while mourning over his lost chocolate bar. Draco started giggling uncontrollably. Hermione was still giving Draco a calculating look. Harry just tried walking as far away as possible.

Draco ran to their car and hugged it. He was either ignoring the strange looks from other students or was completely oblivious to it. The trio groaned.

They were going to have to hid all the chocolate

----

When they go home only two people were surprise at a shiny Volvo and huge Jeep parked near their driveway. Hermione parked and turned to look at the two in the back. Harry threw his hands up when Draco pointed to the raven. Ron snorted and got out of the car. "We can't avoid it now. A warning **would **have been nice though."

Draco bounced out of the car. He watched as the short head pixie looking vampire come out first. He smiled and bounced his way over to her. When he pounced her the other vampires were out of the cars and next to her.

"AAAAH IT'S THE PIXIE CHICK HI HI! Welcome to our humble abode!"

Harry quickly made his way to the vampire and apologized. He pulled Draco off her. "You keep acting like this and we are going to have to hide all the chocolate."

Draco gasped and stared at Harry. Harry looked away when silver eyes watered over. Alice quickly took Draco back and petted his hair. "Oh don't worry honey we'll bring you chocolate."

Draco just purred. Lucius was outside in an instant with a vile in his hand. "My son, if you please." He said to Alice. The vampire handed Draco over and tried to take him back when a liquid was stuffed down Draco's throat.

Lucius went back inside as silently as he came out. Narcissa sent him a scolding look when the man walked back inside. Draco yawned.

"Oh why am I so tired?" Harry handed Draco his bag and the now sleepy Veela walked into the house in a daze.

The vampires turned to him. Hermione and Ron patted is back as they passed him. "You got yourself into this. You can do this on your own mate!" Ron said before leaving him. Harry sighed and thought what the hell he got himself into. He nodded towards the house and the vampires followed him in.

Least to say it was awkward.

--

The vampires sat on the couch blinking. Wizards? Witches? Veela's? What the hell?! Harry blinked and squinted through his glasses as if they weren't working. He finally noticed that there were two more vampires than before. "Oh? Who are those two? I don't remember them."

"Well…we were going to introduce them but it seemed you really wanted to get the explanation out of the way." Emmett said with a wide smile. "This is Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the one who started our coven and Esme is his mate."

Harry gave them a nod then flushed. "Sorry about that. I just hate explaining things."

"Mate? Mate?!" Draco's voice called out in panic.

Harry got up quickly and went to find Draco. The vampires waited. Narcissa Malfoy walked in with a bag of blood pops. "Blood pops anyone?" She placed the bag on Carlisle's lap. The vampire doctor examined these exquisite candies not planning on sharing with his family yet.

Narcissa smiled and sat in the opposite couch. She leaned towards them and got their attention. "You know I am a Light _Elf_…"

--

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry said when he got a found Draco with Hermione in her bedroom. The blond was shivering and eyes were filled with tears. Draco jumped at Harry causing them both to fall to the ground. He curled up against Harry's body and the raven held the Veela tightly.

"Sorry. I convinced him to let me do a little test. I was curious to see what his reaction would be to a chocolate frog." Hermione gave him a shy smile. "It turns out candies from the wizardly world cause him to panic and become frightened when muggle chocolate seems to make him happy and elated. He also acts more like a child." Hermione flushed when Harry gave her a glare. He looked down at Draco.

"It's alright Draco nothings wrong." Harry whispered rubbing the Veela's back. Ron came in with his own Hershey's bar and gasped when Hermione took it away. Draco turned at the heavenly smell and squealed in delight when Hermione handed him the chocolate goodness. He tore the wrapper off and savored the smell.

"Mione that was mine!"

"Sorry Ron. He had a bad reaction to chocolate frogs so I'm giving him muggle chocolate."

"B-B-but my chocoooolate! Why is it always mine?"

Draco took a bit and he was back to the normal self…in a way. "Mate! Hi!" He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. Lucius was walking out of his bedroom when he did a double-take peering in their bedroom.

"Oh seriously! I just gave him the bloody Calming Potion!"

--

"OH MY GOD! So you really are a elf?" Rosalie asked in genuine interest. Rosalie was always secretly interested in elves and fairies. Her coven looked at her with shock. Narcissa held up her nose proudly.

"Of course! I am the only light elf in my family. My sister, damn wench, was one too until she made her first murder. She became a dark elf. That is how her hair became pure black!" Narcissa tilted her head to the side. "Or at least that's what I theorized. I could be wrong because black is the dominant color in our family."

"Mother!" Draco called running down the stairs. He jumped when there were at least fifteen more steps left. The vampires twitched to help just to see the boy land perfectly fine. He ran to Narcissa and hugged her. "He's trying to shove a potion down my throat again!"

Lucius came down after followed by Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Narcissa keep hold of him!"

"If you make me drink that I'll ask mother take the Dark Mark off without a numbing potion!"

"WHAT?!" Three voices screeched. The vampires started covering there ears from then on. Alice giggled at the strange 'family'.

"Draco…I thought your mother took off the mark." Harry said angrily. Draco whimpered.

"N-Not yet I-I just used my magic to keep the Dark Lord a bay for a little while until we could prepare for the ritual."

Hermione anger dispersed and she perked up. "Ritual? What are the materials needed? Can I help?" She hushed at the glares the boys gave her.

Lucius seemed to process the information and he hissed. "Do you mean to tell me you put your **magic **on my mark?"

Draco whimpered and hid in his mother's embrace. Narcissa glared. "Lucius."

"No Narcissa. What he did was stupid!"

Harry looked at Lucius. Lucius continued on. "If the Dark Lord were to take the time and feel the magic to locate my Mark then he'd end up feeling Draco's magic. He would be curious enough to have someone check the magical signature tied to it." Lucius hissed. Harry was seething. How is it that Draco's been doing the Gryffindor thing and putting himself in danger? This Veela was so stupid at times! Harry snapped. "Draco! Come upstairs– now!"

Draco obeyed. He walked up the stairs with his head hanging down like a scolded child.

Narcissa smiled apologetically to the vampires. "I'm sorry but can you please leave? Next time I'll invite you over in…more calm and composed circumstances."

Carlisle smiled and shook the woman's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Malfoy. Do you mind if I take these 'blood pops'? If I could figure out how their made then I-"

"No need to ask. Think of them as a gift." The vampire nodded gratefully and walked out with his family using the front door in common courtesy.

"You are holding our secret and we are holding yours." She said before the vampires left. It was not just a statement. It was warning.

'If you tell **anyone** we will tell **everyone**.'

--

_**Yeah I should apologize for this chapter. I had…a lot of sugar when Draco started getting hyper again. Anyways the actual Ritual will be in the next chapter. I looked up Veela stuff (again I don't know why) and found out how to draw out a Veela. I'm going to make this ritual almost like that but their trying to draw out Lucius's Veela powers. Since he doesn't have a mate near by to do it Narcissa will be the one to attempt to draw out the powers. **_

_**Oh by the way. I loooove Emmett. He always seemed to be the one to break tension. Or he seemed the type. Also…yeah…I couldn't help it. When a review said if they wondered if there was crack in the chocolate I had to do something kind of like that. = ].**_

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed so far! You all make me smile. = ] Have a nice day!!**_

_**[Review? Please? Please With a Cherry on top?]**_


	5. I wanna know, I gotta know your name

_**Ch. 5: I wanna know, I gotta know your name**_

_**Anonymous by Bobby Valentino**_

_**A/ N: Well lolz I'm trying to update fast I don't know why it's just this story I just feel like…like I should. Anyways I have chosen the Lucius/Charlie pairing although I think I might have it become Lucius/Charlie/Remus. I'm sorry for the mental images if it gives you a sour face- think of Drarry. I am also sorry to inform you that you will see those Charlie/Lucius have sex. Also I need Narcissa to fit in somewhere. She is a light elf and she can choose her mate after…er a certain event (in this chapter most likely then maybe not). So I think I am making her a second link to certain people. That or hook her up with a bad guy and boss him around XD. Aro perhaps? XD no no no!!**_

**Full Summary: When Draco **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people, walked up to him and kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch game he thought what the bloody hell. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** protected him from Voldemort he thought someone Polyjuiced the git. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** told him he was a pureblood Veela and he was his mate he thought the world would end. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** took him to a small town called Forks so that Voldemort wouldn't find him, he didn't think the world would end - no he simply thought that the Fates hated him enough to condemn him another way. Harry Potter wasn't that far off.**

**Warning: SLASH, possible fem-slash, het of course, lemon duh! Despite the summary there is no character death. Well main characters anyways XD. And this story is somewhat AU. Things happened at different times and you'll find out what in the story. If I have a number next to a certain event that means I'll explain after the chapter is finished. When they reach Forks all events will start from the first book of Twilight. This is during their sixth year. AU people remember AU. Some pairings may change but it depends on later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters nor do I own Twilight characters. If I did I'd proudly show off that I wrote both series and shove a free book in your face while holding a wine bottle in my free hand.**

_**Warning: The Veela ritual was **__**not**__** my idea but it does not follow the person who created it. The only think it did follow is the colors that should be worn around the Veela. I was hoping for it to turn out better but...well I wasn't sure how to describe it. Also you will also notice that I am terrible at describing fashion. Clue: Think Roman, Greek, whatever XD.**_

_**--**_

_Harry looked at Lucius. Lucius continued on. "If the Dark Lord were to take the time and feel the magic to locate my Mark then he'd end up feeling Draco's magic. He would be curious enough to have someone check the magical signature tied to it." Lucius hissed. Harry was seething. How is it that Draco's been doing the Gryffindor thing and putting himself in danger? The Veela was so stupid at times! Harry snapped. "Draco! Come upstairs– now!"_

_Draco obeyed. He walked up the stairs with his head hanging down like a scolded child. _

_Narcissa smiled apologetically to the vampires. "I'm sorry but can you please leave? Next time I'll invite you over in…more calm and composed circumstances."_

_Carlisle smiled and shook the woman's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Malfoy. Do you mind if I take these 'blood pops'? If I could figure out how their made then I-"_

"_No need to ask. Think of them as a gift." The vampire nodded gratefully and walked out with his family using the front door in common courtesy. _

"_You are holding our secret and we are holding yours." She said before the vampires left. It was not just a statement. It was warning._

'_If you tell __**anyone**__ we will tell __**everyone**__.'_

_--- A week later—_

"HEY!"

"You shouldn't get chocolate on your robes!"

"Well you shouldn't-"

He chewed.

"-eat…it…damn…you…Malfoy…"

"OOOOTAY! Do we have everything, like EVERY single THING, for the ritual?" Draco asked. He took a bite of what was originally Ron's chocolate while lounging on the white sofa. Ron glared at the blond. He was wearing a white…robe. Hermione, whose arms were holding onto her shoulders, glared at him. She was wearing a white…robe dress. Harry, on the other hand, was only wearing a white cloth being held up with a rope over his groin and bum. His face was a brilliant red.

"Draco…are you sure there weren't anymore clothes? I mean you have a whole basement full of them!" Harry said waving his arms to exaggerate the size. The only problem was he wasn't kidding about the basement full of clothes.

Draco ignored him. "DAD ARE YOU READY?!" He yelled. Lucius Malfoy came down stomping, also beet red, with a silver necklace hanging down to his chest and a white pants. He was wearing brown sandals.

He passed by the embarrassed trio muttering under his breath that he hated being a Veela. Narcissa followed soon afterwards with confidence. She also had a robe like dress but in a way it was like a wedding dress. It had no sleeves as it was held up by an elastic silver band. The dress was let go in between her breast and hung showing off her smooth stomach. Around her waist was another silver band causing the top of the dress to hang over it while the rest flowed down. She had her hair up in a braided bun and silver leaf crown. Hermione pouted. Why couldn't she get that dress?

Harry hated himself for ordering Draco to get the ritual done soon.

_------ A week earlier (After Cullens left) –_

"**DRACONIS SCORPIO MALFOY HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!?" Narcissa screamed once she thought the vampires were out of hearing range. **

"**I just wanted to protect my mate." Draco whispered. He crossed his arms and pouted. "It felt like it was the right thing to do at the time."**

**Harry rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. "I can take care of myself and I don't leave magic basically lying around for the Dark Lord to sense! What if he was able to recognize your magic?"**

**Draco hissed. "Then I'll rip his head off if he even thinks of coming near me and my mage!"**

**Lucius hissed back at his son. "I would have felt the same but at the same time I wouldn't have done something so stupid! What if you weren't near you're mate ahead of time? You may be more powerful than even I, but you cannot pass the power the Dark Lord." Lucius scowled when he saw his son was ignoring him. "Accio Calming Potion!" A vile flew in from behind him and he turned catching it with ease. He walked to his son and made the boy drink it. **

**Everyone remained silent for a while.**

"**I know it was a stupid thing to do but I would do anything to protect my mate." Draco said. He hid his eyes behind his hair, which was let down and now hanging from the sides of his face. "I know you would have done the same."**

**Lucius flinched. He closed his eyes and breathed. He opened his mouth and whispered. "I know." Lucius's eyes unfocused for a second. He felt Narcissa touch his shoulder and he got a little startled. "He's right. I'm sorry but damn it Draco…you're my son."**

**Draco felt his heart warm. He smiled at his father. "I am."**

**Harry decided to interrupt the moment. "We are doing the Ritual as soon as possible, got it?" He said looking specifically at Draco. The blond shivered and nodded with everyone else.**

**Everyone left the room except Draco. No one got to see the sinister smile on his face.**

**-- Next day (Wednesday) --**

"**Bella my love!" He greeted her as he ran into class. He ignored the no running comment from Mr. Mason. She meeped and prepared to be tackled. When it didn't come she opened one eye to see a beaming smile up close. **

**She threw her hands up to cover her face. "Aaaaah stop blinding me!"**

**Draco cocked his head to the side. "What?"**

**She shook her head. "Nothing. Are you feeling better today?"**

**Draco smiled and nodded. "Yes! I'm planning some revenge. Do you have any white roses?"**

**Bella blinked. "No I don't but I think Angela-"**

"**OH MY LOVE YOU SAVED ME!" Draco yelled and hugged her. He put her down and went to find Angela. He ignored Mr. Mason's warning about skipping class.**

**Bella blinked and wondered if the trio gave the blond chocolate again. She shrugged and was glad it wasn't her problem. Then she shuddered when she realized she was getting used to a high on chocolate Draconis.**

**-- The Day after that (Thursday)--**

"**AAAAAAAH MISS CHIT! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!!!" Draco yelled and lunged himself at Jessica. The girl screamed getting the attention of mostly everyone in the hall. Those who didn't look back were too afraid to get the attention of Chocolate filled Draco.**

"**Do you have anything silver? Most preferably a crown looking thingie?" Draco asked. He was holding onto her shoulders and looking up at her with his chin on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.**

"**Why are you asking me?" Jessica sniffed. "You insulted me in front of my friends."**

**Draco sighed and hoped this she would forget this by next week. "I deeply apologize for that Miss Stanley. It's just a pretty girl like you shouldn't say such things like that." He said in a husky sexified voice. He took her hand and brushed it against his lips. "I ask you because you most likely have something that looks like a crown because of course it would look absolutely smashing on you." **

**Draco was to cry on the inside. She beamed at him. Jessica pretended to think before nodding. "I think I have something like that. Although it came from a Toga party I went to a long time ago."**

**Draco kissed her hand this time. "I would feel honored if you let me borrow it for a while."**

**Jessica flushed. She stuttered before giving him a nod. She leaned forward with puckered lips. He pretended Hermione called him and waved her hand goodbye.**

**He thanked his lucky stars there was a bathroom nearby. UGH! **

**--Friday—**

"**Alice!" Draco called out. This time he had everyone's attention in the cafeteria. No one ever talked to the Cullens besides Bella. Not to mention the trio were giving him suspicious looks from Jessica and co. table. He walked over to her and kissed both of her cheeks. The two of them ignored Jasper's low growl as Alice did the same. **

**Draco gave her an evil smile. "Do you have any-"**

"**Yes, I do. I even have one that you'll most likely put on Harry! Oh you are sooo going to jump your mate." Alice answered before he finished asking. Her eyes were dancing with knowledge and excitement.**

**Draco blinked and watched the vision that was replaying in her mind. He looked down at her and hugged her. People around them gasped because no one has ever hugged a Cullen either.**

"**Ah I am so happy to have met you…is it me or do I smell chocolate on you?"**

**It was Alice's turn to give the sinister smile.**

_-- Back to the Ritual--_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "Do we really have to wear this ridiculous clothing?"

Draco ignored her. His father was seething but he wouldn't ruin his son's fun. "Draco Malfoy can we, please, get on with this ritual?"

Draco snapped out of it and looked up from the piece of chocolate he was worshiping. "Huh? Oh yes. Let's go into the back yard. I prepared everything."

The group started walking to the backyard. Draco heard Hermione gasp and could have sworn he heard Ron's chin hit the ground. Harry just groaned. The whole backward was decorated in white and silver while white roses weaved and swirled around in the air. Lucius nose twitched at the overwhelming smell of flowers but it calmed him. Narcissa squealed. In the center there was a circle made by white petals. In the middle was a silver fountain. The water glistening as sun hit it and once in a while it would have a ripple due to a petal falling in from above. The moving roses began circling around Lucius and his power began to react to it. Draco smiled. Narcissa walked into the circle in front of the fountain while Lucius moved to the opposite side and faced her.

Hermione sent Draco a glare. "Draco…did we really need to wear this stuff?"

Draco shrugged and took his calming potion. He couldn't really be springing about the area. "It helps draw out the Veela's power. White is the purest color and us Veela's are naturally attracted to white and silver. The smell of roses comforts us and the fountain is for the ritual itself." Draco's eyes narrowed at the sandals on his father's feet. He waved them off deciding they suddenly weren't necessary. His father gave a small yelp only heard by Draco's ears. Draco tied his hair back. He was wearing white pants that slit on each side that went from his hip to right above his ankles. He wore a silver choker that held a diamond in the middle. He snapped his fingers and Hermione gasped. Her hair had straightened and fell over her shoulders gracefully. Across her forehead was a silver crown also holding a diamond in the center.

"Bloody hell you turned me into a girl!" Ron squeaked. His own fiery red hair had grown and stopped at the small of his back. He had a silver band on his right arm. Harry on the other hand had his hair tied back. If it was down it was at least shoulder length. The rope that was holding onto his cloth had turned into a silver belt. The cloth itself had lengthened stopping a couple of inches above the floor. He was still blushing red but eyed Draco's exposed legs. The blush increased at the blond's bare chest and Harry looked away or at least tried to. Draco walked into the circle standing at the side of the fountain. He turned his head to face the others. "Grab a rose and stand in a triangle around the circle. Make sure to be spread out a bit."

The trio did so glancing at each other from their side of the circle. Hermione was practically bouncing off her feet. Draco looked at her and she stopped seeing the calm look on Draco's face. He closed his eyes and began humming. The petals around the circle rose up from the ground and began dancing. They spinned around the three inside. Draco started humming and soon Lucius's eyes started closing. He could feel his power reacting to the humming and ornaments around them. The roses in Hermione, Ron, and Harry's hands began glowing and the trio continued to watch in fascination. Narcissa looked down into the fountain's water her eyes flashing white. She fell to her knees. "I call upon thee Veela, Lucius Malfoy, so that I may be blessed with your presence and power."

"I, the Veela named Lucius Malfoy, have heard you request and grant it to you. Rise and bask in my presence and savor my power." Lucius replied with power. His eyes opened and were slitted. He gave a small cry as his wings ripped out of his back. They were black and the tips were silver as if it was dipped in paint. He fluttered them and drops of blood fell into the fountain. Narcissa stood and looked down into the fountain. "I Narcissa Malfoy ask my bonded, Lucius Malfoy, to slather his tainted arm with this water and blood." Draco's humming soon became chanting. Hermione recognized it as latin but ignored it for the ritual required silence. Lucius's right hand went into the fountain and picked up the water. Blood swirled wildly in his hand and soon the liquid became a dark crimson. He lifted his left forearm and quickly slathered the now thick liquid onto his arm. Draco's eyes opened. The silver orbs were slitted and he pulled his father's forearm out over the fountain. Narcissa offered her hand and Draco placed it on the forearm.

"Narcissa Malfoy, do you wish to destroy the mark placed on your bonded?"

"Yes, I wish."

"Lucius Malfoy, are you willing to let you're bonded to draw out your power to destroy the mark on your forearm?"

"Yes, I am willing."

Draco cleaned the water inside the fountain. Narcissa removed her hand from Lucius's arm and dipped both of her hands into the water. She brought it up and over the forearm. She let the water drip onto his arm. Lucius's jaw clutched and steam came from the mark. Narcissa brought more water into her hand and did the same. The blood was dripping off and falling back into the fountain were it disappeared. Ron bit his lip from screaming when blood began to seep out of the roses they were holding. Harry eyes widened and hands began shaking as he watched Lucius's skin bubble. Narcissa took the water and dropped it on the arm for the third time. "Lucius Malfoy, use your powers and destroy the mark on your arm." She spoke softly watching her husband. Lucius waited. He watched as the last drop of blood dripped off his arm and spelled it dry. He let his right hand hover over the fading mark and hummed. He eyes, that were once white, began shining a bright gold. He let out a powerful and painful thrill as the mark burnt off his arm. He placed his on the mark and peeled off the skin.

The mark was thrown into the fountain where it evaporated. Soon the water disappeared along with the fountain. The white petals fell back onto the ground, scattered this time, and the blood was absorbed into the roses where the petals became red. The roses that were circling above them dropped to the ground.

Draco breathed. He smiled at Harry before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Harry dropped his rose and lunged for the blond but Lucius beat him too it. He caught his son and shook his head. Narcissa let out a relieved sigh and went into the house to get her wand.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked. Lucius nodded. He picked up his son and began walking to the house. Harry followed worried for the blond. Hermione was jumping up and down. Ron dropped his rose with a shaky hand. "T-that was a little intense."

Hermione threw him a glare. "It was a beautiful experience! You should be glad that you were able to witness it! OOOH I so have to write about this!" She jumped and hopped her way back into the house. Ron blinked and followed.

---

Lucius placed his son in the bed. The covers automatically went over the blond. Harry stood at the doorway. "Why did he faint?"

Lucius scowled and began wiping off the sweat on Draco's forehead with a conjured handkerchief. "He's been using too much of his magic." Lucius put the handkerchief on the stand next to the bed and walked towards the doorway. "You can stay with him if you wish. I doubt he will wake up for the rest of the day. It takes a lot out of you when supervising the ritual."

Harry nodded. He let Lucius pass before walking onto Draco's bed. He sat down on the mattress. Draco groaned and turned. Harry's lip twitched upwards and he watched the blond sleep.

--

Narcissa began cooking in the kitchen with Hermione there to help. The two had changed and Hermione still found it strange to see Narcissa Malfoy in jean overalls with a white shirt. Hermione felt as though Narcissa was still beautiful and that she couldn't compare even though she was dressed in the same thing. She looked at Ron who was slouching on the couch in sweatpants and a white shirt. He was clicking through the television channels with a bored look. Hermione heard someone come down the stairs and blinked when Lucius walked up to the door. He had a pair of keys in his hand. "I'll be going out."

Narcissa turned around in shock. It was the first time Lucius left the house. "A-Alright. Make sure to be back in an hour…" The door slammed before she could say more. She felt Hermione stare at her and surprised the brunette with a shrug. "Let him be. He probably wants to celebrate." Hermione nodded and went back to cooking.

--

Lucius was glad he got his license. He smiled as he pressed down on the gas petal. He was going past 80 now. Oh wait make that 90. Lucius swerved down the road. He was glad this was a small down. There was very little traffic. The blond snickered but frowned when he heard a strange annoying sound. It kind of hurt his ears. He noticed blue and red lights flashing from the black and white care behind him. He sighed. This must be the 'cop' the kids were talking about. He started slowly down until he pulled to the side in a full stop.

The cop car stopped behind him. Lucius tapped his fingers against the wheel impatiently. For some reason he was getting very giddy and butterflies began flying around in his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes. That fluttering got worse and his lips twitched upwards.

A knock in his window startled him. He opened his eyes and looked for the button to roll down the window. Without success he twitched his finger and the window rolled down. He turned to give the officer with a bored look but blinked. Lucius felt his body shiver as he stared at the man. The man seemed to notice and tried to cover the opening as much as he can.

"Sorry, it is a bit chilly today. Now I am pretty sure you know why I pulled you over." The man ran a hand through his brown hair and let out a huff. Lucius just kept staring and blinking trying to register what beautiful creature was talking to him. "Uh…sir?" The man asked giving Lucius a suspicious look.

Lucius blinked again and flushed red when he realized what he was doing. "S-Sorry I was just…uh…yes…er what did you say?" The blond flushed some more. He never acted so unlike a Malfoy before. The officer laughed and rubbed his chin. He furrowed his eyebrow and rubbed his chin more. Lucius figured the man was debating about a shave. He bit his lip and licked his lips.

"You must have had a rough day. I said that I'm pretty sure you know why I pulled you over."

Lucius panicked. He couldn't remember what he was doing before this man popped up out of nowhere (which happened to be the side of the road). "I…uh…oh! Sorry I am a bit distracted. Sorry for speeding officer." Lucius looked up at the officer. He felt himself melt on the inside while light chocolate brown eyes met his. He felt all gooey; Malfoy's shouldn't be feeling all gooey! The man chuckled again.

"Alright. Hey you wouldn't happen to be the father of that blond kid would you? I think his name was…Draco…Draconis or something like that. I caught them speeding around this area about two weeks ago." Lucius could feel a little bit of anger of not knowing that but he looked at the brunette and was fighting another blush. He felt like a giddy school girl.

Lucius nodded slowly barely registering what the man was saying. "Yes. That is my son. I'm Lucius Malfoy." He brought up a shaky hand and his heart exploded when the other man gripped it.

"Charlie Swan. If you need anyone to show you around town I'll be happy to help." Charlie leaned into the window. Lucius froze at the heavenly scent that the wind brought in. "Nice car. Well I'll let you off with a warning this time."

Lucius nodded and whispered a thank you. Charlie flashed him a smile and popped his head out. Lucius watched the man get back in his car and make a u-turn driving back to his post. He blinked at the area and quickly closed the window. He breathed and smiled widely at the scent. He started the car and began driving home. Once he was way past Charlie's cop car he began speeding again.

He had to tell his son. He just had to! He let out another grin and pressed the gas petal going over 100. He found his mate!

---

_**Shorter than my other chapters but I felt the need to end it there. Yeah its crap. Please, please don't ask me to explain the ritual. It wasn't that detailed or that good but it was the best I could do XD. Well the best I could do for now! Because my brain capacity is all twisted and broken. I was like GAAAAAAAH NO NO NO WRONG CHANGE THIS CHANGE THAT! (please point out the mistakes if you see them).**_

_**Sorry this is what we call a writers break down XD. Joking. Review! Please? With Drarry on top? A **__**naked**__** Drarry on top? …I want to read some smut.**_

_**Have a nice and wonderful evening! **_

_**~Rens**_


	6. I just wanna make you feel

**Ch 6: I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch My body by Mariah Carey**

**A / N: Well here is the sixth chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. Anyways sorry about the chapter before. I was a little bit crappy and must have seemed rushed. Also I'd like to point out that Charlie isn't gay…yet. YET! Drama in that area. Lolz. I'm still pondering on who Narcissa will end up with. Then we're going to see some homophobes in this story. Anywho the horcruxes won't really be displayed in the story kind of? – future drama with that little problem. I usually have Ron/Blaise as a pairing but I don't think it will be for this story. Maybe. I don't know. Hermione is going to end up with one of – crap can't tell you XD. OH and Twilight will change drastically…kind of. Just the timing and stuff since I need to fit some drama in.**

**11/6/09 – Sorry guys. I've been swamped with homework and projects. Not to mention I have to make a comic strip, character description, and animation due for Computer graphics. I also have a Marriage project and Career project to get ready for. Lately my mom has been nagging me and taking away my computer time. Something about calling me disturbed and depressed…? I don't know. I really don't pay attention to her when she acts like she has a stick up her – ahem. I am way off course…anyways I apologize for the wait. It might get worse depending on the school year…cross your fingers that my brain doesn't spontaneously combust. Oh and I would like to warn you that in a few chapters (not sure how many) I will be bring New Moon in. Its early I know but hey I said I was going to quicken this and it is needed. Oh and I mean I'm only bringing in the werewolves early.**

**Full Summary that happens to still need editing: When Draco **_**Malfoy**_**, of all people, walked up to him and kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch game he thought what the bloody hell. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** protected him from Voldemort he thought someone Polyjuiced the git. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** told him he was a pureblood Veela and he was his mate he thought the world would end. When Draco **_**Malfoy**_** took him to a small town called Forks so that Voldemort wouldn't find him, he didn't think the world would end - no he simply thought that the Fates hated him enough to condemn him another way. Harry Potter wasn't that far off.**

**Warning that hasn't changed: SLASH, possible fem-slash, het of course, lemon duh! Despite the summary there is no character death. Well main characters anyways XD. And this story is somewhat AU. Things happened at different times and you'll find out what in the story. If I have a number next to a certain event that means I'll explain after the chapter is finished. When they reach Forks all events will start from the first book of Twilight. This is during their sixth year. AU people remember AU. Some pairings may change but it depends on later chapters. **

**Disclaimer that is VERY annoying: I do not own HP characters nor do I own Twilight characters. If I did I'd proudly show off that I wrote both series and shove a free book and a hundred dollar bill in your face while holding a wine bottle in my free hand.**

**Warnings: Crappy Chapter, slightly hyper author, and slight attempts using the Translator on Dictionary . com despite it being the crappiest translator on earth. If anything is wrong please point it out on reviews because someday I know I will go back and fix it. Some day…**

-------

"_Charlie Swan. If you need anyone to show you around town I'll be happy to help." Charlie leaned into the window. Lucius froze at the heavenly scent that the wind brought in. "Nice car. Well I'll let you off with a warning this time."_

_Lucius nodded and whispered a thank you. Charlie flashed him a smile and popped his head out. Lucius watched the man get back in his car and make a u-turn driving back to his post. He blinked at the area and quickly closed the window. He breathed and smiled widely at the scent. He started the car and began driving home. Once he was way past Charlie's cop car he began speeding again. _

_He had to tell his son. He just had to! He let out another grin and pressed the gas petal going over 100. He found his mate!_

_------_

Harry sighed and pushed his hair back. His eyes staring down at the blond Veela in the bed. Harry silently wondered if he did the right thing – letting Draco drag them to a completely foreign place. Harry still didn't understand some of the terms and slang the American's where saying. Although he did enjoy the soda since the Dursley's preferred sipping tea like Dumbledore- Don't even go there Harry. Anyways soda was more enjoyable and helped him stay up during classes- especially chemistry. That was too much like potions. Suddenly an image of Snape casting the killing curse came up in his head.

Harry winced and closed his eyes. He shouldn't have let Draco dragged him here. They needed to be researching horcruxes, finding their locations, and destroying them not- not attending a muggle high school for Merlin's sake! Harry ran a hand through his hair. He jumped slightly when the blond stirred. "Harry…"

Harry flushed. He brought his hand to the blond and moved some stray strands of hair from the pale face. His hand traveled to the soft cheek and he let his thumb caress the skin. He had to talk to Ron and Hermione…maybe…maybe they can plan something without endangering Draco. Harry nodded to himself before leaning over and pressing a kiss on top of Draco's forehead. He silently left the room closing the door behind him.

--

Hermione hummed as she poured some hot tea into a mug. She began pouring to the second one when she heard footsteps behind coming from her left. She glanced to her side and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look all serious Harry?" She asked noticing the boy wince at the word 'serious'. She felt a pang of guilt but pushed away. She put the tea kettle down to the side and turned to him.

Harry looked up. "Let's go to the living room. We need to talk about the horcruxes." He said quietly. He turned and walked to the living room whispering to Ron.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could just guess what the idiot was thinking. She sighed and excused herself from Mrs. Malfoy.

The woman just hummed. Her ears twitched as she began to hear Harry lay out the plans. Really now – don't they know elves have good hearing?

--

Thirty minutes later

--

"…Harry this is stupid. He's your mate what the bloody hell do you think this would do to him!?"

"I know what it can do Hermione but I want him to be safe!"

Hermione threw her arms up in the air. "Do you know how dangerous this is?! Do you know how much damage this can do to a Veela?!"

Ron stepped in front of Hermione – who looked like a banshee about to strike. "Mione you know how important this is. We're in a war, there has to be some sacrifices."

Harry winced. "You make it sound like he will die." He whispered Sirius's face flashed into his mind. He flinched at the thought of losing another.

"That is because he could Mr. Potter."

The trio gasped and turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy. Ron groaned thinking that his theory of women being banshees was true while Hermione was relieved thinking she could talk some sense into Harry.

Harry looked down to the ground. "Please, Mrs. Malfoy, you have to understand-" He stopped when she put her hand up.

"Look at me when you talk to me boy. It's respectful." Harry looked up and new that inside the woman's mind he was being fried. "Good. Now when are you going to execute this plan?

Harry gaped but snapped his jaw shut. "During winter break."

Narcissa scoffed. "Are you a fool? How will you destroy the horcruxes in less than a year?"

The trio remained silent. Hermione opened her mouth. "Mrs. Malfoy please, help me talk him out of this! It's ridiculous – completely insane!!"

"I would if I could Hermione. However, under the circumstances, Ron and Harry are right. This is war – we have to make some sacrifices." She said sadly. Her eyes shining brightly with tears. "

"But Draco is your son-"

"And he is strong Ms. Granger." Narcissa looked at Harry. "I will help but I swear if Draco does die from this then it is your fault."

Harry nodded.

"Good. In exchange I will go with you. Hermione can stay behind."

"What?!" The three yelled.

Narcissa watched the three yell at her then watched them bicker among themselves. She sighed and brought her hands out in front of her. Before she could even clap them together they stopped and stare at her. She raised her head high. "Hermione is the best emotional support he can get. She knows more about Veela's than you two do and she is the best potion maker we have at the moment." Narcissa looked at the boys. "She can help Lucius and Draco when it is needed."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would Lucius need help? Aren't you bonded to him?"

Narcissa gave them a small smile. "The bond broke a few minutes ago. It seems he found his mate." Her face saddened.

"I'm so s-"

"Don't apologize dear. It just saddens me because Draco will see that."

Harry winced. He looked away already apologizing for what has not happened yet. Mrs. Malfoy – now Ms. Black let out a dramatic sigh. "It is for the best. Now- who wants some Lamb Cutlets?"

Hermione and Harry blinked at the sudden change of subject while Ron practically got ready to pounce Ms. Black with admiring eyes.

"I DO! I DO!"

--

**A /N: This author would like you to know she does not like lamb. It was randomly picked during a conversation.**

--

About an hour later…

--

Lucius, who had come back from his drive looking like cat got the cream, Narcissa, and the Golden Trio were all sitting down having lunch. It was strange to have such a fancy lunch but no one found it odd. It was quiet. No one talked and none of the trio looked Lucius in the eye. Only because if they did they would end up telling him their plan out of quilt and because of the fear they would be chased out of the house from an angry Veela.

A small, sleepy hello reached everyone's ears causing them to jump slightly. They looked to their side to see Draco looking better than ever. If you ignored that he looked slightly paler than usual it was as if he never done the ritual in the first place. Lucius was up in a second checking his son over murmuring something about being to soon to wake up. Draco growled and waved his hand. "Estoy muy bien.." He said in Spanish. His father rolled his eyes. Veela never reacted well when they used too much magic. He began using Medi-Wizard level scanning spells on Draco and that only made the young blond more irate. "¡Dije que estoy muy bien!" **(Translation: I am fine. I said I am fine!)**

The Trio couldn't help but giggle. It was an odd scene to see Draco yell at his father in Spanish. The two Veela's ended up having a glare showdown slowly sitting at the table. The blond sat in between his parents and ignored the reprimanding look his mother was sending them. The elf sniffed at the obvious rebellion and waved her wand allowing food to appear on Draco's table. "Gracias." He muttered before eating. Ron continued to eat when it was obvious the blond wouldn't talk to them until he was slightly normal. Harry was a bit dejected at that while Hermione just added another bullet to her list on why men are odd.

Dinner passed quietly.

--

Draco didn't feel like going back to bed. He vaguely remembered telling them that yet they were still telling him to go to bed. He sat on the couch and played with the muggle remote. He turned on the TV trying to hold back a yawn. He was unsuccessful and let out a small yawn.

"See, Draco, you are tired. Go to bed!" Hermione started. He started to tune her out and once she realized that she left with a humph and a couple angry stomps out of the living room. Draco stared at the television. Everyone else seemed to get the idea and went about to do their own thing. He felt the couch shift and smiled because he knew Harry sat next to him. He scooted closer and laid his head on the raven's shoulder. After a few minutes he let out another yawn. Harry looked down at the top of the blond's head. "You should sleep Draco."

Draco gave a sound of annoyance. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡No soy cansado!" Harry chuckled. He hesitantly put his arm over the blond's shoulder. Draco was practically dancing inside. He snuggled closer to Harry. He breathed in and flushed. Harry smelt so good. Draco twitched trying not to snuggle his face into Harry's shoulder just to smell him. **(How many times do I have to say it? I am not tired!)**

He stiffened when he felt dread and worry come off Harry. He looked up at Harry in concern. "¿Compañero? ¿Cuál es incorrecto?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond. **(Mate? What's wrong?)**

"Can't understand Spanish Draco." Harry said giving the blond a playful smile.

Draco blinked. He was speaking in Spanish? He opened his mouth but stopped. He couldn't remember a lick of English at the moment. He scrunched his nose up in concentration and then knitted his eyebrows together when he still couldn't say anything. He jumped when a finger pressed his nose. He flushed as Harry's face was terribly close. He held his breath as he stared at Harry's eyes. They were so…green…so…beautiful he just wanted to feel them…once…at least once.

Harry stiffened when he realized the growing need inside him. Even when he tried to resist his body moved closer on its own accord. He was able to feel the blond's breath and he could feel the butterflies pounding gently in his stomach. He shouldn't do this. It would only hurt the blond more. He heard Draco gasp when their lips brushed together. Harry heard an 'eh-hem' and the blinked out of his 'trance'. He pulled away quickly and turned his head to see an embarrassed Lucius Malfoy and an amused Ms. Black. Harry flushed and excused himself. He quickly left the area retreating upstairs.

Draco glared at his mother. She raised an eyebrow challenging him to yell at her. He sighed and turned towards the television, with an obvious pout on his face. "Los padres tienen tal mala sincronización…" He whispered. **(Parent's have such bad timing…)**

"Lucius sit next to Draco. Dragon turn off that thing." Narcissa ordered. Draco mumbled but turned off the television. Lucius was also mumbling under his breath but sat down on the couch.

Narcissa sat on a sofa diagonal from them. She crossed her legs and kept a straight face although the two men could obviously see her lips twitching upwards.

"Now I believe it is time for 'the talk.'

Draco gasped in horror. "¡Qué?!" He screeched. Lucius shook his head and groaned. This wasn't going to be pretty.

---

An Hour later

---

"…and that is why you cannot have sex for if you do you will become a very pregnant male."

Draco was pale – sure he had gotten the sex talk before but he wasn't a Veela at the time! He shakily got up and made his way up the stairs. The Veela version was much more graphic and his mother even explained the changes that would be happening to his body. He bumped into someone.

"Draco?" A voice asked, it was Harry's. "Draco what's wrong? You look pale."

Draco whimpered and lunged at his mate. "¡No tenga sexo con mí! ¡No deseo ser un ella-varón embarazado!!" **(Don't have sex with me! I don't want to be a pregnant she-male!)**

Harry blinked and patted Draco's back. The action caused a startling reaction for the blond screamed and ran into a room slamming it shut all the while screaming. "¡No me toque fiend del sexo!!" **(Don't touch me sex fiend!)**

Harry blinked again. He heard laughter coming out of Hermione's room and vaguely heard Ron scream 'Bloody hell!' Harry, being the poor innocent victim, continued his trip to the bathroom in a haze of confusion. Maybe there was a good reason for not taking a language class…

---

In the Living Room

---

"You didn't need to scare him Narcissa. You know he won't become a she-male."

Narcissa humphed and crossed her arms looking quite childish. "He's still my baby boy. I am not letting a sixteen year old boy touch him!"

Lucius sighed feeling sorry for his son. He silently wondered how he stayed married to this woman all these years.

---

The next two weeks were spent of Draco randomly speaking Spanish (a habit that developed), causing most of the school to either laugh or watch in confusion. Every time he saw Harry he would scream and scream "¡No me toque fiend!" before running off in a dramatic fashion. He would always go to Alice Cullen and cling onto her. He would always say. "You are a seer. ¡Por favor dígame que no haga un ella-varón embarazado!" (**Please tell me I don't become a pregnant she-male!)**

Alice always giggled and gave Draco a knowing smile making the blond panic more. Sometimes time he would end up walking with Bella, holding onto her shoulders, and begging for comfort.

Also in those two weeks Lucius Malfoy managed to get at least ten speeding tickets (all given to by Charlie), trialed in court at least three or more times before having his license taken again. The last day he managed to get it back – with money of course. And by the end of the day he got another speeding ticket. Unknowingly he caused his future mate some worry.

---

Friday, 6 p.m.

---

Bella watched quietly as Charlie paced around the living room. A game was on and he was pacing? Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked into the room.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand how he could get all those speeding tickets! Is he being irresponsible or is just a reckless driver!?" He muttered to her. "I mean seriously even if it is none of my business – I am getting worried. Aren't they going to have money problems?"

Bella frowned. Charlie wasn't making any sense. "Calm down Dad. Who are you talking about?"

"One of the new neighbors."

"Oh- you mean the Malfoy's?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy keeps getting speeding tickets! It's driving me insane."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Now she knew Charlie well, at least she thought she did, and he wasn't one to worry about other people unless it was serious. Before she could think about why that is her pocket vibrated. She pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw Edward's name. She ditched her father, who was still muttering, and walked up the stairs answering.

She relaxed as they begin talking. Now if only Charlie could do the same…

----------

**All translations were help from a website. I may be Mexican but I can't speak Spanish for shit (sad I know). Anyways I hope you enjoy this crappy chapter. I kind of died in the middle of it because it seemed so short but it took most of my night!**

**Oh btw, the reason I have Draco speaking spanish is because I like to think he enjoys other languages...of course that would probably show in future chapters...maybe...**


	7. Defying Gravity

_**Chapter 7: Defying Gravity (not edited)**_

_-------------------_

"_Yes, Mr. Malfoy keeps getting speeding tickets! It's driving me insane."_

_Bella raised an eyebrow. Now she knew Charlie well, at least she thought she did, and he wasn't one to worry about other people unless it was serious. Before she could think about why that is her pocket vibrated. She pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw Edward's name. She ditched her father, who was still muttering, and walked up the stairs answering._

_She relaxed as they begin talking. Now if only Charlie could do the same…_

_------------------_

Draco sighed wistfully and fell back on his bed. He was tired. He just finished giving Harry and Ron hair cuts (since they were complaining about the glamour they had to wear). A memory floated to the top of his mind and he let out another sigh. He tried to keep the scowl off his face when he thought of the little meeting he overheard.

Oh – what meeting? Well the golden trio- and his mother happened to have a little meeting without noticing him. It hurt to listen but it hurt even more that his mate thought this would protect him. Why couldn't Harry trust him to take care of himself?

---

"…_I'm planning on going after the horcruxes."_

"_We already knew that mate." Ron said with a confused tone. Draco blinked and was about to go downstairs to join in when he heard his name._

"_I- I want to leave without Draco knowing."_

_Draco couldn't stop the pain stabbing his heart. His mate wanted to leave him behind?_

"_I don't want him getting more involved than he is! What if Voldemort-"_

"_Harry, Draco's already involved. I'm sure Voldemort isn't stupid enough not to immediately notice that he can't find a few of his death eaters." Hermione said. She sounded like she was about to scold a child._

"_I don't want to lose him Hermione."_

_It went silent for a little while. Ron spoke up. "What would you do then? I doubt Malfoy would stay behind knowing you left."_

"_I- What if I reject him?"_

_Draco eyes widened. He clutched his heart at the thought. Harry would reject him? Is this war really more important than…?_

_Draco shook his head. 'He's not a Veela like you Draco. He doesn't understand how much you put him first…'_

"_ARE YOU A MORON!?! He would kill himself right after if not eventually his magic would turn on him!!!"  
_

"_Mate this is stupid. Why can't you tell Malfoy not to follow? I mean you are his 'mate'."_

"_I don't want to command him not to follow me. It makes me feel like he's a slave when I do."_

_Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know that. Besides…he liked it when Harry ordered him around. _

_It went silent again. "Maybe I can command him not to die?"_

_Draco nearly yelled out 'NO! Anything but that!' but he didn't. He couldn't. If Harry rejected him and he wasn't able to die…oh Merlin the torture he would go through. _

"_That's just selfish Harry."_

"_I know but I'm trying Hermione! I- fuck!"_

_Draco heard someone move, most likely Harry, and pacing around the room. "Harry, you're my best friend and all, but you are handling this horribly."_

"_Oh thank you so much Ron. Not like I haven't noticed it or anything." Harry replied sarcastically. _

"_I agree with him. Harry you could kill him."_

"_What if I just left and-"_

"_He'd follow you mate."_

"_-and- I don't know- just told him that I went to visit Remus or something."_

"_He has access to our minds Harry." Ron said sounding like he was getting bored._

"_He wouldn't break into my mind Ron, __never.__" Harry said albeit angrily._

"_Whoa I didn't mean any offense. Just stating a fact. Besides he's a Veela right?"_

"_Ron's right Harry. Veela could get very desperate when it comes to their mates."_

_Draco licked his lips. Harry trusted him enough not to completely invade his mind? Crap. There goes that option. He didn't want his mate to hate him if he did ever…no it's not going to happen._

"_Well what am I suppose to do? I mean really how much damage could this do to him if I were just to leave. I won't even reject him, not only because it would hurt me to, but just to keep him alive."_

"_I give up mate you're skull is thiiiis thick." Ron said. Draco imagined the red head stretching his arms out to exaggerate. _

_Hermione sighed. "Seriously Harry…this is stupid. He's your mate what the bloody hell do you think this would do to him?!"_

_----_

Draco sighed. He wouldn't interfere with Harry's plans. He ran a pale hand through his hair. A smirk began to form from his lips. He needed to seduce Harry James Potter into bonding with him. Even if Harry finds out his plan and gets mad at him he'll do it.

There is a reason why Draco is a Malfoy and most importantly a Slytherin.

-----

Monday Morning

-------

Harry woke up to a beautiful sight. Although he wasn't sure how that sight came to be. You see, there was this beautiful blond- no gorgeous blond, he found lying on top of him this morning. Now Harry never liked to sleep with his blankets unless it was cold and last night he felt a bit warm so he just threw them to the side. He didn't think that the day he would he would find a deliciously naked blond in his bed.

Of course that blond was also a Veela and sending out a very…peculiar smell that had Harry's eyes dilating. Harry bit his lip as the blond groans and wiggled completely innocently and unaware of the erection pressing against him. Harry began to attempt to get out from under the blond but ended up biting down on his lip even harder. Draco whined and snuggled against his source of warmth.

Harry stared at the blond's position. That elegantly defined face was near his stomach, a little lower and he would be…

Harry tried to talk to the blond but his voice got caught in his throat. A littler lower and the blond's face would be near…

Harry shook his head. He tried moving his arms, finally remembering their existence, and detach Draco from him. It seemed like the blond was fighting back because Harry ended wincing as nails latched onto him.

Then his emerald eyes narrowed. "You're already awake aren't you?"

He got a low throaty chuckle in response.

With that he 'banged' his head into his pillow and cursed. "Fuck."

----

On the way to school- err- the car

----

They were running late. It was a surprise to Ron and Hermione for two reasons. 1. Because it is usually Ron who makes them run late. 2. Because they were watching Harry and Draco bicker – as in a lovers spat.

"What the bloody hell possessed you to sleep in my bed- _naked_- of all things?!"

"Just trying to give you a clue!"

"I don't need a bloody clue! You want sex- but bloody hell what possessed you to sleep _naked_ in my bed? With me in it!"

"I don't want sex! I want you to make love to me and bond with me!"

"What's the difference either way there is sex involved!!"

Draco had a hurt look on his face. His hand tightened on the door handle as a low feral growl started making its way past those lips. Harry gulped.

"I-I mean…"

Draco let go of the car hand and opened the garage stomping his way outside as it opened.

"Wait! Draco I know the difference- I didn't – I really…"

Draco spun around pointing at Harry. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me Harry James Potter."

Harry licked his lips nervously. He didn't want to admit it but when Draco said his full name in a dangerously arousing tone he couldn't help but feel- well- horny.

"Draco-"

"No!"

"Please Draco you're being-"

"If you say stupid you are in deep shit."

"Well you are! Wait don't walk away! We need to get to school."

"I suddenly don't feel like going."

Hermione and Ron still stood by their car watching the two pacing around yelling at each other. Hermione flushed and Ron groaned. "You just imagined Malfoy naked with Harry didn't you?"

Hermione let out a giggle. "You really have to ask?"

"Bloody hell women scare me…I don't think I want to date one anymore."

"So you're going gay?"

Ron choked. "BLOODY HELL!!"

----

School parking lot

----

"Come on Draco-"

Draco was already running before he could hear what Harry would say. He glared.

---

_Target: Isabella Swan_

_Distance: Approximately thirty steps at walking speed. Running speed possibly just ten. Jumping reach: two cars_

_Readying jump…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_----_

Bella screamed as a blond came flying towards her. How could he jump so far!? No one went to her rescue and made room from the crazy blond.

"BELLA MY LOVE!"

She covered her face afraid the blond would scratch her eyes out but she screamed even louder as he landed in front of her and twirled her around with more power than he usually used. She was put down and couldn't help reaching for head trying to get rid of the dizziness. "H-hello Draconis…you are a-as normal as ever." Bella cursed herself in her head when she realized she stuttered. Then her eyes widened when she noticed she cursed – even if it was in her head – she cursed!

Draco smiled then it went into a pout. "What do mean normal as ever? Do you mean I'm not different? I try so hard you know!" He flipped back his hair arrogantly. "I mean this beauty is hard to obtain. Okay I lied it wasn't but still it is suppose to make me stand out."

Bella just stared at him with awe. She respected his confidence even though she thought he was a bit too extreme at times. She smiled. "You are a beautiful person Draconis and you are very different then everyone else."

Bella blinked about twenty times in the minute he flashed a blinding smile. She could have sworn his teeth were sparkling like from those Orbit commercials. Bella shook her head and a sudden giddy feeling came from within her. She let out a giggle and latched onto his arm unconsciously. They began walking.

"Draco you would never guess who I started dating!"

"Johnny Depp?"

"Oh I wish – but no! I'm dating Edward!"

Draco stopped walking and looked at her. "Edward- as in Edward Cullen? When did this happen?" He said moving away from her. He brought up fake tears. "Did my baby Bella grow up while I was unaware?" He gasped bringing a hand to his mouth. "DID YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGI-" Bella was unusually graceful and swift as she brought her hands over his mouth.

"Remind me never to tell you anything again. No I did not lose my virginity." She said blushing ferociously.

Draco stuck his tongue out and skipped away and she squealed in disgust.

The bell rang. He heard Bella curse and twirled around in surprise.

"THAT WAS THE SECOND BELL!" She screamed running to the school. There were many others who were also running and even some who just walked casually through the doors.

It took two minutes until the sentence registered in Draco's head.

"Fuck!" He said running with other panicking students.

----

During First Break

---

"Draco please can I just apologize for this morning?" Harry asked softly. He was leaning against his locker trying to get the blond to look at him.

Draco snorted and began stuffing his books into his backpack. He only stopped when Harry gently grabbed his wrists. "Please Draco."

"Some things I cannot change because I screw up really badly. Draco this is one thing I can. So please will you listen to my apology?"

Draco looked at him and felt he turned into goo. He sighed and looked into his locker flusher. "You know you're already forgiven Harry." He whispered.

"I'll feel better if you let me apologize out loud."

Draco smiled and turned to face Harry. He was happy that the hand on his wrist didn't leave but instead slid down and held onto his hand. He felt a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk this morning. I overreacted." Harry admitted softly.

"I know you can't help being a prat." Draco said teasingly.

"Oi!"

The bell rang. Draco was about to tug free but froze in shock. The bell drowned out Harry's words but he heard them as clear as day.

"W-What?"

"Kiss me goodbye."

Draco flushed and his eyes shifted to the people around him. He discreetly moved closer to Harry. He quickly pressed his lips against Harry's cheeks and backed away trying not to feel like a bloody girl. He felt Harry let go of him but as Harry turned he said.

"It's not goodbye Harry." Draco said smiling brilliantly. Harry felt his heart skip a bit. "It's see you later."

Harry laughed and waved his hand carelessly as he continued to walk away.

Draco couldn't help but feel scared that Harry would walk away under different circumstances.

----

Second Break

----

Harry stared at Draco who he was forced to go with into the cafeteria. The blond was in desperate need for chocolate and no matter how much Harry told him it wasn't a good idea…

Well here they were. In the cafeteria where Draco bought a chocolate bar and was nibbling on it with a very…lustful look on his face. Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco's tongue as the blond licked his treat.

Harry began to wonder if that's how the blond to look if he were to…

NO! Harry shook his head and looked away immediately.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked in a breathless voice. His eyes were still focused on the chocolate bar but he had noticed some movement to where his mate was.

"N-Nothing."

"I like licking chocolate bars. It lets me savor the flavor."

An imaged popped into Harry's head faster than you can say Alakazam. His face flushed redder than Ron's hair and he left the cafeteria ignoring the curious looks that followed him.

Draco smirked. Didn't get him the desired results but…he did get to see one thing.

Harry looked so adorable blushing like a virgin.

-----

During Biology

----

Draco sat next to Harry who seemed to scoot away. He frowned. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" The raven replied but his voice sounded like it went an octave higher.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me mind rape you."

Harry blinked before covering his mouth. Draco could hear muffled laugher. The blond pouted. "I don't get how that is funny."

Harry smiled and wiped his eyes. "You wouldn't 'mind rape me', as you so call it, even if you tried."

"Get over yourself Edward fucking Cullen!"

The twos head swerved towards Bella and Edward. The vampire looked like he could blush in embarrassment. The teacher looked shocked and his gaze was directed at Bella. Did one of his star students just cuss?

"Bella I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh really? Well you know what? I'm not going to let it get to me. You won't bring me down, not today." She humphed and turned her head in a snooty manner.

"You've been hanging out with that blond too much…" Edward muttered.

"Did you say something _dearest_?" Bella said with a poisonous touch to her voice.

Edward bit his lip.

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"He's turned on because of Bella's attitude."

Edward seemed like he desperately wanted to disappear when he heard the blond and Harry just stuttered out broken responses with a bright blush on his face.

Draco was just astounded that the vampire was turned on because of his sweet innocent Bella! How dare he!?

Draco glared into the back of the embarrassed vampire sending him images of the things he'll do if that leech dared touch the girl.

Edward couldn't help but wish that he was six feet under.

-------

Lunch

-----

Jessica was giving him starry eyes. It was a bit disturbing to the occupants of the table. Draco was actually relishing the fact that Harry was getting jealous. It was probably because he was only encouraging it by complimenting the girl at the most stupidest thing.

"You're eyes are unusually twinkly today."

"OMG so are yours! Don't you think we're totally combatable?"

"Wow did your chest grow and inch?"

"You noticed?! Finally! Would you like to see up close?"

"You got this little mole on your ear."

"Don't you think it makes me look hot?"

Draco didn't even care if Hermione and Ron were giving them amused looks. He was succeeding in making Harry angry.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Draco blinked and stared at the girl. She really had the audacity to ask him out?

"He wouldn't go out with you even if you were the most beautiful person in the planet."

Draco gave Harry a shocked look. The raven was standing up, his fists pressing against the table harshly, and a very hot angry look was on that beautiful face. Draco completely fell in love with the fire burning deep within those emerald jewels.

"Oh yeah? You think he'd go out with you?"

"Well yeah because first of all I got a cock."

Hermione gasped and Ron ended up spitting his food back onto his plate. "Whooooaaa, mate, I am kind of, sort of eating here!"

"He probably turned straight again by how small it is."

By now the whole cafeteria was starring at the drama. Draco almost wanted to tell them to fuck off if he wasn't so into the look on his mate's face.

"Really? Last he told me that it was fucking gigantic. Besides I bet your gaping vagina would have brought him back anyways."

Draco flushed. He really did say that his morning after Harry realized he was awake.

Jessica looked lost. She seemed to be calculating in her head. What came out of it was ridiculous. "YOU'RE GAY?! YOU CAN'T BE GAY!"

Half of the school erupted with laughter. She just turned to them and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh with them. He wiped away a tear of mirth. "Sweetheart didn't you hear me call him Har-bear the short time we've been here? Didn't you think there was a reason for it?"

"He doesn't look like a faggot though!"

Everyone at the table went silent and even some of the tables started whispering. Harry glared. "Are you trying to say something here?"

"YES! I mean you can't be a faggot! You don't act like one!" She pointed at Draco which he snarled at. "He acts more like a faggot then you do!"

Harry gripped her hand and pushed it towards her harshly. "Don't you point your finger at him. Why were you flirting with him if you knew he was gay?" Harry said gritting his teeth. The word faggot made his blood boil.

"I was trying to make you jealous."

It was Draco's turn to look furious. "Excuse me? You were trying to gain his attention? You were trying to take away my mat- man?" He said starting to be wary of his words. Hermione stood up looking in between the two. Ron gripped the end of the table with one hand prepared to hold back Draco or Harry if needed.

Harry glared the girl. "You seriously thought I would get jealous."

"You did though!" She said suddenly feeling like she was treading into a dangerous area.

"I was only jealous because he encouraged it."

"I thought – I thought-" Her eyes began to water and she looked like she was about to cry. However she couldn't hide the fake that she was trying to fake it for her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Jessica…maybe you should just back down." Angela said slowly. The others seemed to come to their senses and slowly nod in agreement.

"B-But-!" She said looking at her friends. She growled when she saw no support from them – even Lauren wasn't offering help. She looked at Harry and then at Draco before stretching her arm out across the table. Harry didn't have time to react as she pulled him in for a kiss and Ron quickly began to hold Draco back. Hermione was quick enough to put a wandless glamour over the blond so that no on could see the claws that were beginning to grow.

Draco eyes flashed as he saw the girl kissing her mate. Harry pushed against Jessica's shoulders and she fell backwards and tripped over the bench. She hit to floor hard but she managed to get up looking at Draco with absolute hatred.

"This is your entire fault! If you didn't flirt with him all the time he might have been straight and with me!" She screamed at the blond.

Draco growled in response and began to fight against Weasley even more. Harry wiped his lips and went to the blond trying to ignore his own anger. He gripped Draco's waist.

"Let him go Ron."

Ron did although he was hesitant. He backed away slowly and watched as Draco fought to get to the girl. Harry pulled tightened his grip on Draco.

"Look at me." He whispered.

Draco scowled and glared at Harry. "That bitch touched what's mine…"

Harry nodded and angled his body so the blond wouldn't be able to see the girl behind them. "I know she did but you have to calm down."

"But-!"

Harry leaned forward and skimmed his lips across the blond's forehead. "Calm down love."

Hermione couldn't help the little fan girl rise in her as she watched her two friends. She stared at them intently hoping they would kiss.

Draco shifted and his claws retracted. Harry just kept skimming his lips around Draco's temple and whisper reassuring and calming words to the blond. It wasn't until Draco shoulders slumped in defeat when he stopped. He kept around Draco's waist and turned around to look at Jessica.

"If you try to harm him or touch me again you will experience a fate worse then hell." He said darkly before dragging him and the blond out of the cafeteria.

The moment they left the whole school began to gossip and talk. Jessica stomped out of the cafeteria going the opposite way of the couple.

Hermione and Ron looked at their table awkwardly. "Um…" Ron rubbed the back of his head. Angela smiled at them. "You can still sit with us. We don't exactly agree with Jessica on this one."

Lauren, who looked kind of pissed off, nodded in agreement. "I can't believe she would go that far…did she forget that…"

Hermione and Ron ignored her as she began a rant and sat with the table.

----

Draco kicked the ground angrily. "When I get my bloody hands on her I'll-"

"You aren't going to do anything to her Draco."

Draco turned at Harry and began stalking forward with his fist curled up tightly. "Excuse me? Are you denying me revenge? She kissed you – she bloody kissed you! You are my mate!"

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders. "Stop thinking about it! What's done is done."

Draco was about to open his mouth but then his eyes widen with horror and realization. He immediately left Harry's grip.

"Draco-?"

Draco paced around the area and then stopped and looked at the ground sadly. "If I wasn't a Veela –you're mate – or anything you would be straight wouldn't you? If you went here regardless you would have-"

Harry frowned and went closer to the blond. "Stop with the what if's! Draco that obviously didn't happen and its not going to."

"But it's true!"

"Draco, I wouldn't even date someone as rotten as her! You are letting your imagination get the best of you!"

"But you still would have been straight and you would have married some girl and-and…you would have been better off without me as your mate." He said in a small voice. Harry gripped Draco's shoulders again.

"That's not true."

"It is though…you even…you would leave me…"

Harry felt his heart tighten. "No I-"

"I heard you guys talking! You would rather go off hunting those fucking horcruxes without me!"

Harry felt relieved that the blond didn't dig through his mind to find out but he tightened his grip. "That's not true. I would bring you if it wasn't so dangerous!"

"You would reject me anyways hence you would be better off without me as your mate."

"If it meant your safety then maybe so."

Draco eyes were immediately staring into Harry's. Harry felt bad for the hurt in them.

"If we weren't involved in a _war _Draco, I would be happy to live my life as your mate." Harry said softly. Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

Draco whimpered and tried to step back. He winced when Harry's hands tightened again.

"But we are in a war and I would give anything for you not to be my mate yet you are. We are in danger and you are my mate."

"Are you rejecting me?" Draco asked quietly. He looked behind Harry trying to fight tears.

"No." Harry said pulling Draco against him. He needed the blond closer. "Never."

"Then why would you say such things?"

"Because it's the truth." Harry pressed his nose into Draco's hair enjoying the smell of tangerines.

"I hate the truth." Draco muttered bitterly.

"I do too." Harry closed his eyes. Oh Merlin how was he suppose to leave the blond now? Draco knew the truth and that would make it harder. There has to be a way…

Maybe…maybe it was wrong to be running away from this. He had a prophecy to face but it seems someone thought it would be funny to through it a mate – a Veela mate. Someone who could die if he did, or kill himself if…the fates had to be toying with him.

He felt realization dawn on him and he chuckled darkly. Draco pulled back a little and looked at Harry with confusion. "This isn't a laughing matter."

Harry looked into those silver eyes and brought his hands on Draco's cheeks. His thumb stroked them with care. Draco sucked in his breath.

"Goddamnit Malfoy you- you bring trouble wherever you go…" Draco winced preparing himself for anymore hurtful words. "But damn it I would fight the fates for you."

Draco blinked as he felt soft lips against his. Sure he felt them before but that was a test. This was – this was…

This was amazing. Draco could feel his Veela screaming for him to complete the bond here and now. He gasped for air not complaining when Harry took the opportunity to map out his mouth with-with that _tongue_. Draco let out a small moan and closed his eyes. He gripped the front of Harry's shirt tightly.

They broke away but kept placing small kissing on each others lips. Draco whispering between each one.

"I…want…H-Harry…I…need…"

Harry gripped Draco's chin and quieted him with another breathtaking kiss. He pulled away and just pushed his lips onto the blond. Draco whimpered when Harry did nothing but keep his lips still.

Harry pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead against the others. "Not now Draco."

"But I need you."

"You have me but now isn't the time."

"I want to bond Harry!"

Harry smiled and Draco's lips puffed out in a pout. The raven's smile widened and he pressed kisses up the blond's jaw. Draco let out a whine. He shivered when Harry's breath hit his ear. "I want us to be alone, and far from here when I make love to you." He whispered.

Draco shivered. "Harry…" Draco visibly turned into a puddle of goo as Harry kept whispering in his ear.

They were completely unaware of the brunette who was staring at them in awe.

"Bella didn't anyone tell you it is rude to eavesdrop?"

"Shut up Edward…" She said softly staring at the too. "I never knew I would be so thrilled to see two guys kiss."

Edward stared at her in wonder. She was changing from the person he saw in her before those four came.

He couldn't help but fall for her more despite how wrong it is.

----------------

_**15 pages? Am I reading this right? It looks so short to me though. Anyways I am not proud of this chapter but hey it's a chapter right? –sighs- its so crappyyyyyy. **_

_**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Review please! **_

_**Oh and shout out to MissMurderDoll (-pounces you- PUPPY!! Lol)! =] I'm almost finished with your late b-day present. I didn't post it yesterday because I was cleaning my room –which by the way I have to tell you why I was completely freaking out while doing so!**_


	8. Important Notice

Wow, so hi! I'm posting this notice in several of my stories so if you are subscribed to several…I am soooo sorry for spamming you. And for exciting you if you like whatever story you are looking at.

Okay, so as you might notice, most of these stories have not been updated for a _very_ long time. I'll be honest it is due to laziness, lack of motivation, college, and life in general. Some people who have good work ethic can probably continue a story even after weeks or months of neglect. Unfortunately, I do not have work ethic. I work well under pressure and it is horrible. But it works for me and I'm currently taking a class that could help me fix that.

Below is a list of discontinued stories and the general idea as to where the story was headed. Please feel free to take the story and make it your own. I don't recommend using my chapters simply because my style of writing [back then] may not fit your own. **So if you do intend to use my previous chapters…please just let me know. I'll screenshot the conversation and I'll send you the link just in case someone notices.** Feel free to send me the link to your version these stories, doesn't matter if it is on FF . net or not.

**Do NOT take stories that are not on this list, it means I'm planning to continue them when I have time. Also do not use the same title, again I rather you make it more your own than anything.**

I'm also putting up what stories I plan to re-write or continue after my discontinued list has ended.

* * *

**Discontinued Stories:**

**The Matters of the Heart**: This story really wasn't meant to be anything serious and I think when I pushed into that I just lost interest. Not to mention that when I look back on it, I just really dislike how I wrote it. Draco gets way out of character to me and there was no real plot that I can sense now. I definitely mad Draco too powerful.

If you do take up this story, one suggestion is just leave Harry up to having those Voldemort related visions. I'd like to make Draco just a regular Veela who spouts wings or turns into some weird looking bird when his mate is in danger [then again I only made him half Veela]. Also I think the Golden Trio would be out and about more often. And no second language but French maybe. And since I still haven't learned a second language…I suggest just using bold or italics or something to say 'this is not in english'. LOL

**Plans**: I never really planned the story too much. I had wanted Draco and Harry to remain unbounded throughout the Horcrux hunt. It eventually would've caused Draco's healthy to decline gradually throughout the year. And since this is set in the first book [I think?], Draco's healthy will continue to change to drastic measures. I am not sure how to incorporate Harry into the story via floo call or call by mirror simply because there are only two mirrors [which I think would have been kept by Ron or Hermione just in case] and floo call [but they are on the run]. I think I would change Draco's relationship with Bella to be more of a "I-tolerate-you" sort of thing. If anything, Draco would just have acquaintances. I suggest making Draco a year ahead of Bella. So I believe in the first book she was a sophomore[?], if not then my bad. I just want Draco to graduate – I do NOT want him involved in Bella's vampire-human war. Simply because he has to deal with his shit and there is a chance that Voldemort is allies with some of these 'evil' vampires. I'd like to think Draco is smart enough not to risk it – so he can help in the most subtle ways if you can manage to think of some.

**Remind me how to Breathe**: Trust me, this is hard to give up. Simply because when I wrote it I was going through an emotional time. The reason I am giving it up is because I got tired of trying to bring up those same emotions after I got past it. If I had to change anything it would be the thoughts of death – while it is a strong emotion in the story…I think that someone who is already close to dying wouldn't focus as much on it as I made Draco. Yes, he's in pain. But I think growing up as a Malfoy has taught him how to mask that or push it all aside. Plus he's meant to be snotty. If anything, I would just put one chapter where these thoughts come into his head but he completely pushes them saying 'I'm a Malfoy, their lives would be dull without me'. This could be his most human factor. Denial and oppression. Because I would think that growing up in his household held a lot of rules – something that he follows [unless he's trying to be sneaky lol].

**Plans**: Again, I had no set outline or plans. Everything I do can be very vague unless I feel like writing otherwise. This story was probably going to be a depressing one. I had planned for Harry to reject Draco – not because he didn't care [not love] for Draco, but because Harry can be complex. . Generally Harry seems to be a very anti-romance guy. Not that he doesn't fall in love and doesn't like it. It is just that he never really received love from his relatives or friends until he was 11. I imagine Harry to have a lot of psychological issues. These issues would get in the way of his acceptance. Also, I think because Harry grew up with muggles who hated anything abnormal – he would have some trouble accepting homosexuality. Mostly because it was never an option before and it really can either be a "hush hush" thing or a "none of your business" thing or even a "you didn't ask" thing. Anyways, in the end I had planned Draco to die from being rejected [and because he was so weak in the first place…I would have had him die within a month or a week]. I actually think this could have been a strong and emotional story. So I'm not sure if I won't dabble in it again but if I do it'll be a re-write. Other than that feel free to use it as your own.

**How to Love a Porn Star**: I'll admit I will NEVER ever even consider re-writing this. This was way back when I used the words "uke" and "seme". I just…ugh…no. NO. I had no plans for this then. I have no plans for it now. So feel free to change and warp it into anything. Hell, make it pure smut for all I care!

If you REALLY need ideas…

Harry is still a prude; however Draco teaches him the wonders of sex. However, Harry also realizes that sex without feelings is kind of lonely. Harry and Draco don't have to be in a relationship at all. If anything it would just be sexual. I don't expect this to be a drama filled story. Actually, I'd imagine AU!Non-Magic! Harry would try to stay away from all the drama. Things I definitely would change, Dudley. Make him mean again – or at least show him gradually growing up.

**Engraved into the Soul**: Another story that makes me shiver. I dislike this one, I'm not sure why I started it back then. Basically its Draco comes from a rich but broken home. Harry is famous but doesn't like it. I actually don't remember what I wanted to go for. I think I just wrote this for the heck of it.

BUT if you REALLY need ideas…

I think this could be a jaded! Harry type of story. Draco would be a snot and a brat but he'd have more understanding of Harry. I'd figure Harry would be an orphan, though it would be better if he lost his parents when he was a bit older like 8 or 10. So he would have been in an orphanage or foster care, I don't care~. As for Draco, he's coming to terms with his parents recent divorce. He is also getting over an old love who is supposedly dead [Blaise: ideas for this…well none except his mother didn't approve?]. I suppose the story would mostly be about coming to terms with past/recent experiences. And also learning how to trust or love again.

* * *

**Re-Writes:**

Alohomora - Still going with the same plot with a few changes, Draco won't be as…vulnerable in this one.

Chosen to Love a Rival - Possible changes: Title, plot, creature name, attitudes

Fear of the Dark - was being rewritten, will still be rewritten.

Slave of the Masks - major plot change, going in a whole new direction people!

My Savior and His Dragon - an AU world that I'm still fixing. Title change is inevitable.

* * *

**Continuing**:

Sasuke's New Little Brother - Sorry! I've been really busy lately and I actually have been writing chapters. I have to edit them many times because of reasons a recent critique has told me I switch from past to present a lot and that I write to tell a story and not 'show' it visually. I blame essays [and me] on that last bit, you have to keep yourself un-biased from the topic so I'm stuck in that mindset.

Mistletoe Love Spell - Strictly a holiday thing. Didn't do it this year because I was in Big Bear w/o my laptop this time…and I had a few drinks. LOL

* * *

Again, please let me know if you are taking one of my stories and using my old crappy chapters! Also note that the re-writes and continuing list is not stories you can take! Sorry, but I'm still interested in them.

Also I plan on taking some of my old one-shots down - some of them will replaced with a new file though too.


End file.
